She's The Man
by TwilightofElla
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are going to College. What happens when they get advice from their soccer coach to try out for the boys only college team? Hilarity ensues and maybe some romance when they meet their new, not so thrilled team. Who could be on it?
1. Last Day

_Hey all! This is my new story titled She's the Man. I think all of you know what some of the stuff going on in here is. I've based this mainly on my own soccer experiences and Bend it Like Beckham and some She's the Man. I mainly just stole the name though. haha. Hope all you soccer fans like it! I want her to be a soccer star. Agaian a humongo-enourmous shout out to my awesome beta British-Bella! Love, your awesome!! And to my reviewers and all the hits for New Opportunities, New Beginnings!! We hit 2,000 visitors today!! GO YOU!! ok so enough of this boring stuff. GET TO THE BLOODY FANTASTIC STORY!! haha REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! thanks to all of you_

**She's the Man**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

"Now Bella, are you sure you have everything?" my mother fretted as she ran over her checklist in her hand.

"Yeah mom! Geez, how many times have we gone over this thing?" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't even leaving for college until tomorrow. I was going to Berkley University.

"Well, Bella, when you've left and find out you've forgotten something when your 700 miles away, your not just going to come back and get it now are you," she started to tear up. Ever since I had decided on Berkley my mom had been exceedingly nervous, I was going farther away than I had ever been from them and it made her upset.

"Renee, honey, calm down," my dad, Charlie, came into the living room where my stack of suitcases lay open.

"Mom, I'll e-mail you and everything and call every night, I promise," I assured her.

"You better," She lightly threatened. I laughed; she was always so dramatic, always so protective.

"Ok, I'm going to soccer, I have to say goodbye to coach and everyone."

"Ok, Bella, have fun." I waved as I walked out the door.

My old red truck sat in the driveway as I climbed in and started the roaring engine. I drove down the familiar, tree-lined, road on my way to the pitch. I pulled up off the highway and turned on the road behind the school. A few cars were parked in the lot by the time I got there. I grabbed my water bottle and sports bag as I kicked my soccer ball out to the field. My team-mate Brandon caught it on his chest and kicked it into the goal.

I scanned the pitch for the three people I wanted to see the most. They were on the sideline pulling on their boots. Rosalie had her hair pulled up in a perfect ponytail, with Alice beside her, I could see her tiny frame a standout against Rosalie's tall one. My other best friend Jacob was there too. He looked up and spotted me.

"Bella!" I waved and ran over to them.

"Bella, can you believe that we leave tomorrow?" Alice said. We had all gotten acceptance to Berkley and instead of splitting up we all decided to go together.

"Please guys, don't talk about that yet, I don't think I can bear it." Jake said. He looked crestfallen and we all ran and gave him a hug. Jake was still a junior and the past year had been our last at Forks High.

"Aw, Jake, don't be that way. You know we'll come up for the holidays and stuff. And we'll keep in touch I promise," I said.

"Yeah Jake, how could we forget about a big lug like you?" Rosalie joked while Alice and I laughed.

"Well, Rosalie, I bet you won't forget me smoking you on the field!" he grabbed a ball and started running on the pitch, towards the goal. Tyler turned to him and started to set up. Rosalie shot off and Alice and I followed close behind. Rosalie ran beside him and pushed off into him and took the ball away. Alice cut him off as I ran and jumped right onto his back. All of us were laughing hysterically as he ran off with me still clinging to him. When our coach came we all started to get into it, the girls really couldn't do anything considering we were leaving but it always felt good to beat out a too cocky guy. At the end of practice we all stood as our coach talked.

"Now you all know that our four seniors are leaving us this year, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Tyler, we're all going to miss you. It's a shame that the girls are going so far away otherwise they could still come and play but I think we will always think twice about what we think of girls. These three have shown a lot of you up, I hope you know. We laughed at the faces on all the guys faces. We had always been the only three girls on the Forks team. It was a game ruled by guys and we had to show them what we were made of. This helped us gain respect over the years from all of them. The coach gave us all gifts, which made us cry, and then all of the parents came to take pictures of us. My mom and Mrs. Brandon, and Mrs. Hale were all crying as they took their pictures of us and we had to reassure them that everything was alright.

I hugged Jake goodbye, "Bye Bells, you don't know how much I'm gonna miss you."

"Jake," I scolded, "don't. You don't want to make me cry, I hate that."

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice, can you come here for a moment?" Coach Clapp called. We all ran towards him.

"Now, you all have amazing talent. You all have a love for the game. I wanted to ask you if you have thought about soccer at Berkley." We all looked at each other. We hadn't thought much of it. There was only a guy's team from the athletic page on their website.

"Coach there is only a guy's team at Berkley."

"Yes but, if you make the team, you are allowed to play."

We looked at each other excitedly.

"Now, before you get too excited about it, I did some research. This has never been done at Berkley, I doubt the team now will be thrilled; you will have to stick together because you're not going to have respect if you do this. But you three are talented, maybe even enough to go pro. And this would be a great opportunity to for all of you."

"I would do it." I piped up. Alice and Rose agreed whole-heartedly.

"Well when you get there tomorrow, go directly to the athletic office. Ask them about it. If they give you problems call me and I will talk to them. I think this is excellent you guys. I really do, you can do great things with this."

"We know coach," we all said. We waved goodbye and went to the pizza place in town. We talked about how hard we all thought our classes were going to be.

Rosalie was going to be a mechanic, her father was rich and collected classic cars and when she was little, he would take her out and work on them with her. Alice was going to go into designing. I had always thought she had a problem because she was obsessed with shopping, as was Rose but Alice was ridiculous. She always decided to play "Bella makeover" with me. Their courses were unique, something not everyone does, but me, I was boring as always. I wanted to go into Literature. Though I was the best on my soccer team, and what coach Clapp had told us, it gave me an idea.

If there were scouts like I knew there would be, maybe I would be good enough. It was what made me unique in my otherwise boring lifestyle. I was plain, mousy brown hair, brown eyes, pale, and mid height, only 5'4". Unlike Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was a vision, even in rainy Forks, Washington, she had a beautiful tan. She was tall and elegant and her shopping obsession was almost as bad as Alice. She had every type of clothing; she could make overalls look sexy. She was ruthless with men though. She had attitude, every guy in our school had gone after her and she shot down every one mercilessly. It was always astounding to me that she had not found someone yet. She had all the jocks, all the popular cliques running after her while I had all the nerds and disgusting guys. I had gotten one too many childish love letters in my locker. They were boring, and conceited, and flaunted their knowledge. My mother had decided this past year that I was old enough to date, and she had taken to setting me up with the worst boys in high school, much to my dads dislike. It had taken me awhile to convince her that there was no one in my high school that I had taken a liking to. Alice had dated a few times but not enough for her to "play the field" so to speak. Alice was so small; it had astounded me how good she was on the pitch. But she was a great striker, she weaved through people gracefully, she had taken some hard hits though, but then so did I. I was a huge klutz, usually that didn't affect me much on the pitch but it sometimes happened, causing me to break three of my fingers and my nose. Alice had had some bruised ribs before, and Rosalie had to wear an ankle brace for an entire season. Alice was only 4'10"; it made me feel tall until Rose came. She kept her jet black hair short and spiky. Her mom had always wanted her to grow it out but, I could never see her with long hair, this year had been the longest she had let it grow out, now it went to her ear lobes.

We sat down and said hi to the pizza owner, Ally, and sat down at our usual table. She came over to us and asked us what we wanted.

"Hey girls! What do you want, the usual?"

"Yeah Ally, are you going to the game tonight?"

"Sure am! I wouldn't miss Forks football for the world."

We had decided to go to our football teams starting game and it was going to be in a few hours, a final goodbye to high school. The pizza here was the best, a secret family recipe from Ally; she had told me that when she retired and she wasn't married yet that she would give me the recipe, since I was such a good cook. We laughed as we ate, having a really good time, and shedding all the apprehension for tomorrow morning. I was not really looking forward to the 700 mile long drive to get there but being with Rose and Alice would make it fly by.

After being at Ally's for awhile we left to go to the game. I had packed blankets and sweatshirts because it was supposed to be cool outside tonight. The lights on the field were very bright. They illuminated the players stretching on the field. As we sat in our seats Rosalie and Alice decided to discuss which players butt was nicer. It was between the quarterback and the wide receiver. The game went on until late at night and I silently regretted coming because I would only get a few hours of sleep. We all said goodbye as we drove off to our houses.

When I got into the house, Renee had Charlie pinned to the couch as she cried over an album. I rolled my eyes; it was most likely my baby pictures. My assumption was right when she sobbed out:

"Oh, Charlie, she was so cute when she was little!" My dad looked over at me and silently pleaded with me.

I decided to save him, "Mom! I consider that an insult, I think I'm cuter now." She didn't think I was joking and started to apologize.

"Oh, honey! Of course you're adorable now! I mean, I didn't mean…I'm sorry, I just…"

"Mom! Stop! I was only kidding, dad come in the kitchen with me." He hurriedly got up and followed me out.

"Thanks Bells, I didn't think I could stand another second of that." Right on cue we heard a wail from the living room and we simultaneously groaned. I cleaned up my suitcases and got them organized and then went to my room, for the last time.

I looked at my walls, my childhood memories up on the walls, my old pin-ups and stuffed animals, all started to remind me that I wouldn't live here anymore. I started to get teary eyed. It hadn't really hit me until now. How was I going to live without seeing my parents until Thanksgiving? It didn't really register yet but I lay down in bed and cried. I was leaving behind friends and familiar places, so many things would be different, but I had to do this, I was excited for this. As my head hit the pillow my mind ran through all the possibilities of college, my new home.

**Ok! hope you liked it, I know its a bit shorter than what I normally do but I really have to word it carefully because I don't have all of the story in my head yet! Rachel and Megan! If your reading this I love you! So to my favourite people in the world, Annilaia, Ashel-13, Bronzehairedgirl620, And vjgm!! Thank you for my start up story!!**

**Also a lot of people PMd me asking what the other book I am currently writing is about. Well, I watched a movie which is one of my favorites and it just really clicked. All I'm going to tell you right now is that it will most likely be in EPOV!! With a little Bella POV too. Hope to get it up soon!! **

**Cheers! -Ella**


	2. Road Trip

_OK!! 2nd Chapter up on this story. Titled Road Trip because they are driving down to Berkeley U! I'm excited because there is some Rosalie fluff in here. Kudos to Annilaia for getting a nomination on the Twilight Awards! Kudos to EdwardismyFav for keeping me on my toes, and kudos to ashel-13 and Hayden for making me go "Le Gasp!" Which I haven't done since I was a sophomore._

_Kudos to my beta British-Bella!! You are amazing!!_

_I love tips on some funny things that can happen in this story. If you have ideas please PM me or Review. Most likely I will not turn that suggestion down an you'll get a kudos!! Yeay_

**Disclaimer: Ella: My name is Ella and I do not own Twilight **

**Other Twilight Addicts at the meeting: Hi Ella**

* * *

I was in the middle of eating the best chocolate cake in the world when I heard a really annoying sound. It was a soft beeping sound that was steadily getting louder. Then I heard,

"Renee, don't wake her up yet, she's gonna have a long day anyway."

"Honey, Rose and Alice are already on their way! She hasn't even gotten dressed yet."

As soon as she said it I shot straight up in the air, earning a scream from my mom. I quickly looked at the alarm clock which read 8 when I wanted to get up at 7 this morning.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late! Dad, move!" I yelled as I skidded to my bathroom.

My hair was a mess, so instead of wasting time, I decided to whip it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth, no sense in eating when they would be here in about two minutes. I got my bag of CD's from my truck and a couple other things while Charlie was lugging my bags out on the porch. Sure enough, a couple minutes later I heard a honk and Alice's yellow Porsche came up the driveway. I silently wondered why they brought her car instead of Rosalie's because there was more space but I didn't say anything. Alice's Porsche was her baby, and she probably wanted to make an impression on all the guys.

As soon as the car turned off I heard it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what in God's name are you wearing?!" I groaned, I wanted to be comfortable so I just put on jeans, my favorite concert t-shirt, and a sweater because it was chilly outside.

"Really Bella, that's ghastly." Rose chimed in.

"Thanks Rose! Way to be on my side." That's when they came out of the car and they looked like they were going to the beach. Granted Berkeley was only blocks away from the ocean but it was Forks, and not surprisingly it was raining.

"You know I love you Bella, but if you go like that to campus, I will disown you. Its College! Come on!" Alice literally dragged me inside to the downstairs bathroom and brushed through the tangled mess of my hair. Rosalie started to curl it while Alice did my makeup.

"Here Bella, I knew you were going to do this so I brought this." Alice handed me a little bundle of blue fabric. When I held it up I gasped.

It was the skimpiest blue bikini I had ever seen. Other than the ones they had on now, I doubted anyone else had one that covered so little.

"Alice, I will not where that, especially with my parents around! What will Charlie think?"

"Oh Bella, just put something on over top of it then when we cant see them anymore take it off." She said with a smug grin.

I could tell I wasn't going to get out of it. So I shoved my t-shirt on and a pair of way to skimpy shorts Rose had given, on and walked out the bathroom door. My mother stood there crying as Charlie shoved my bags in the back of the Porsche. As soon as I came out, she rushed at me, holding me in a death hug; Charlie sighed and came to my rescue pulling her off.

"Bella, I'm...I'm just going to miss you so much!" I reassured her and then gave my Dad a hug. He whispered, "Bella, try and call once and awhile so she doesn't drive me crazy." I laughed. "Sure thing Dad." My mom hugged Alice and Rosalie too as we got in the car. I had done my crying last night, so I didn't cry now as I waved goodbye, and then the car was out the driveway and down the street. I let out a sigh as I let go of my old life.

"How's it feel, guys? Finally going to live on our own." Alice said.

"Great!" Rosalie and I chimed in together. We both laughed as Alice yelled "Jinx!"

She had taken the wheel for the first 200 miles, then Rosalie, and last, me. I looked out the window at the green trees, and the rain, and the moss. I was never fond of the rain, and it rained a _lot _in Forks. Now, we were going to sunny, perfect, California.

"Are you guys going to miss this?" I gestured out the window.

"No way!" Alice piped up. "I am so ready for sun, 18 years of rain and gloom is sooo not good for my skin!" I laughed at her outburst. It was typical Alice.

We had been on the road for about an hour when I suddenly remembered that I hadn't had breakfast. Alice suddenly swerved sending us flying into a Starbucks parking lot. When we got up to the counter, the barista ogled at us. I felt self-concious about the way he was staring at me, but Rose nudged me to the table. Alice was leaning over the counter, her hot pink bikini barely covering her. I ordered my usual, a caramel macchiato, and a crescent roll. The warm liquid woke me up instantly, the caramel tasted good on my tongue. Rosalie's bikini was getting plenty of stares as well. They looked so at ease with themselves, and I was standing there trying to cover myself up. Alice saw this and came over and pried my hands from around my stomach.

"Bella, you need to stop being self-conscious. You have a great body, I mean look at all the guys staring at you right now." She turned me around and about every guy in the place turned their heads away, pretending to be preoccupied with something else. I blushed in embarrassment. She turned her back to me, "See what I mean Bella. You have got to be more confident with yourself, especially if we are going to college. I mean come on; Rosalie is going to stand you up." I laughed at her joke. I knew she was right; I had to be more confident if I wanted to live through college. So, I internally slapped myself in my face to wake me up, and strolled out of that Starbucks with a little more swing in my step. Except while swinging, I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped on the sidewalk. Luckily Rosalie was there to catch me. I quickly thanked her and ran to the car, getting in, and shutting the door so that the tinted windows could shield me from what I guaranteed were laughing people in the store.

After about the first 150 miles of talking and laughing, Alice started to whine about her butt being numb. So, we stopped at a 7/11 to get some gas and switch. Rosalie had free reign of the radio, and her music taste usually depended on her mood. It ended up with us listening to Christina Aguilera for 100 miles before I begged her to switch it. She unfortunately decided to switch to Lionel Ritchie and started to sing to "All Night Long" with Alice as backup. I sat in the back massaging my brain; I had never been one for love songs. Seeing as I had never had a relationship, I didn't want to remind myself of that anymore than I had too. Soon enough, Rosalie had enough of torturing me and decided to change it to a rock station. I finally relaxed and hummed along to the song.

After her turn at the wheel, we stopped at a Subway to get some lunch and switch. Rosalie saw a teenager staring open-mouthed at her and she turned to us with a smirk. She purposefully dropped a blob of mayonnaise on her stomach.

"Oops, dang it." She faked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie, leave the poor boy alone, I don't think he's old enough to take this." I whispered to her.

She scowled at me, then turned around and slowly got up. She licked a napkin and then slowly started to drag it up her stomach. After she was done, she looked at him and winked and then sat back down. The poor kid had no chance. His eyes got wide and then he glanced down. He started shuffling and I made a gagging noise because I knew exactly what he was doing. He quickly walked past us with his arm awkwardly held in front of his growing "problem", heading straight for the bathroom to get rid of it.

"Ugh, thanks for ruining my appetite Rose." I scoffed as I threw my sandwich down. Rosalie and Alice were falling on the ground they were laughing so hard.

"Well…it serves him right, he shouldn't stare at lady."

"Um, hate to tell you but, that thing that you pulled was definitely _not_ ladylike. That was borderline slutty." That just made them laugh harder.

The kid came out of the bathroom, took one look at us, and fled out the door.

"Ok, I'm done and it's already 1. If we're going to get there and set up before it gets dark, we've got to move it."

"Right-o Sgt. Swan." Alice mocked.

"Oh please, Alice I love Charlie, but if you ever say that again I'll have to royally kick your behind." I teased.

"No! That's prime real estate!" She screamed it so loud that the couple turned around to stare.  
My face got red, and I picked up the rest of my sandwich and went to the car. They followed, and soon we were on our way. We all screamed when we hit the California state line. Alice found this as an opportunity to take down the roof. At a rest stop I found that my hair was a mess so I whipped it up in a side ponytail.

"Bravo Bella! That is a very sexy hairstyle, thinking outside the box are we?"

I blushed again. "Yes Alice, alright, I'm taking your advice." She pulled playfully on my ponytail "Oh I know you would sooner or later." She bounced towards the car. A couple of guys came out of a Jeep and stared at us before one of them wolf-whistled. Rosalie took this as an opportunity and bent down, giving them a spectacular view of her ass. I think one of them died. Alice shot her leg up above the seat and pretended to be fixing a strap on her heel. I decided to join in the fun and swayed my hips and I walked towards the car. Doing the only thing I could think of, I opened up the hood and bent down, grabbing onto the hood with one of my hands. Rosalie came over

"Bel-la," she whined "that's totally my thing!"

"Sorry Rose, that's all I could think of."

"Well, at least I know you learned from the best."

After the rest stop we passed through Sacramento and we could tell that the air was much warmer. I got some major butterflies in my stomach when we saw "The City of Berkeley Welcomes You.". We were so close and Alice was literally jumping up and down in her seat. When we saw the signs and then the University itself we got edgy. We asked for directions to the registration office from an overly helpful guy and I drove over to it. They showed us where are room was, we had a larger room because Alice insisted on it and she paid well. We pulled up to our dorm. As expected there were a ton of people out in the parking lot. As we pulled in we earned many stares from a lot of people. We parked and then went to get a few of the 35 bags that were shoved in the trunk and in the back of the car. I was surprised we actually had gotten every one of them in the tiny Porsche.

I stuck my sunglasses on the top of my hair as I tackled the trunk. Alice and Rosalie had taken bags from the back seat. I stuck my foot on the back, trying to get a footing with the dangerous high heels Alice had shoved on me. I was careful not to scratch the paint on Alices' baby. I tugged on the strap of one of my bags, but it wouldn't budge. I gave up after a little while and ended up staring at it, willing it to move telepathically. I heard a cough from behind me and turned to see the biggest guy I had ever seen staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Nice car, Porsche 911 Turbo, impressive. I was just wondering if you needed help with that." He looked at the pile of bags and then back to me. I stood there stunned. and then blushed.

"Uh…umm…it's my friends car and yes, you can help me because I don't think I'm going to move it with my mind." He laughed a deep, chiming, laugh that made my bones shake.

"Dont worry about it." He walked to the trunk and lifted a bag out effortlessly. I gauked, his muscles had tensed because it was one of Alice's bags, which was bound to be heavy, and it made him even bigger. I had to admit that I was scared even though he was being nice.

"You know I never did catch your name."

"Emmett Cullen. And you?" Emmett, it fit him.

"Bella Swan." I muttered extending my hand. He shook it and I felt a tight squeeze as the blood circulation was cut off, I honestly dont think he realized it. That was when I spotted Alice and Rose coming at me. I also saw Rosalie ruffle her hair a fix her top.

"Well, I think you got the culprite out, you probably have a ton of other things to do. Thanks again, I really appreciate it." I said with a small smile on my face. He looked back at me.

"Not at all Ms. Swan."

"Bella." I said.

"Bella then, well guess I'll see you...around...campus..." I followed his eyes as I saw Rosalie with Alice, Alice had slightly moved back giving Rosalie the full attention of any man within 100 meters. She extended her perfect legs farther out, her hair was pushed to the side, the sun hitting it just right so it glowed. She had the gloss on her lips that I had gotten her for her birthday, and her black strap heels made her legs even longer.

"Bells, whos your cute friend?" she eyed him as she twirled her hair around her finger. I smiled knowing exactly what was going on.

"Rosalie, this is Emmett Cullen, Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale."

"Wow." was Emmetts genius response.

"Hey there, Emmett. So what year are you?"

"Um, this is my Senior year."

"Oh I like older men." I rolled my eyes at Alice, this was true Rosalie.

His confidence came up a little bit. "Well, then maybe later we could... hook up?"

"Yeah how 'bout I give you my number." she got paper from her bag and wrote her number on it and gave it to Emmett. He then gave her his number which she slipped down her cleavage. The poor guy had no chance, he stared wide-eyed at her chest, something he had been trying not to do through the whole conversation. I giggled with Alice as Rose puffed her chest out a little farther.

"Well Emmett, guess I'll see you around." she gave a sexy smirk

"Yeah...Yeah, right, see you Rosalie." he called dreamily as we grabbed the last of ours bags. We walked awkwardly up the stairs, luckily we were on the 2nd floor, I felt bad for the people on the fifth.

We had asked for a bigger room, our parents had all chipped in because of fashion Alice, she needed all the space she could get, what we got was an awesome room, complete with a small kitchen and three seperate bedrooms, and a living room. I instantly loved it, and with Alice and Rosalie, it would be a really stylish living space. I shoved my bags in the room I picked out, it was the smallest of the three but it had the best view, you could see the city and the bay too. Alice peeked in.

"Bella, were going to get the stuff out of the seats, wanna come?'

"Yeah, coming." I tore my gaze from the beautiful view and wobbled towards them. The hard wood floors (another perk, I couldn't believe they could get this in a dorm room, Alice must have pulled some strings) made walking in heels treacherous and I tiptoed carefully around the door. As we got outside my eyes adjusted to the sunlight bouncing off the cars. Alices yellow one stood out, the Porsche wasn't something you saw everyday. I saw all eyes on me and Alice gave me a sly smile and I gave it right back. Honestly, we had been doing this for ages. I had Alice and Rose as my peers, how could I not. We were like a choreographed team, me in the middle of the two, slightly up front (this being because they had insisted on me being front because I hadn't gained enough self confidence yet). My smile grew as guy after guy ( and some girls) turned and gauked at us.

I felt wanted because there were so many people. I loved this new surge of confidence. We walked around the ca and opened three different doors, bending at the hips to give anyone who was watching a nice view, I was more covered than the other two. My head cam back up out of the car, with my purse, and I put my aviators on my face. I stood back and glanced at the scene before me. All these college students, all the fun I was going to have with Rose and Alice, this year was going to be an awesome year.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you guys like it. I want to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me!! Hoping to update soon**


	3. Lovely Ladies

_Hey all! I know Two stories in one day! A miracle!!!!! I had some time so I updated!!!! So hopefully you like the chapter, it two in the morning and my beta is seriously ill so I hope you forgive us if it is terrible. Honestly I think its okay but what do I know haha_

_Kudos to Edwardismyfav!!!!!! love you bunches_

_British-Bella- I hope you feel better!!!_

_czechgirl211- this is all for you babe!!! I told you I would get it up next week!!!! Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahaha hope you like it (honestly people shes like the most dedicated fan. You should take after her if you want stories updated sooner!!! :) )_

_Exciting news!!!! I have a playlist started for this story this chapters song is "**Rock and Roll Queen"- The Subways.** Enjoy!!!!!! I'll get the other two chapters music up soon too!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever (except in my dreams)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Wow, another year at college. This was my sophmore year. It had been the best year of my life and I couldn't wait to chalk up a second. I stacked my luggage in the back of my Volvo and slammed the trunk. I gave a satisfied sigh and then turned to my parents who were standing by the door of the house. Emmett turned from his Jeep Wrangler and Jasper came out from his Ferrari. Esme hugged each of us in turn and Carlisle clapped us on the back. Esme gave us a worried look.

"Now you sure you have everything? I don't want to be sending a bunch of things out to California for you three, I've raised you to be more responsible." All three of us rolled our eyes and laughed. Carlisle looked at his watched.

"Well, boys, I'll see you on Thanksgiving. Call us once in a while alright?"

"Yeah Dad, no problem." Emmett said. Mom looked at us as our little caravan headed out the driveway. Carlisle turned to the right and honked to us goodbye as we turned to the left and headed down towards Berkeley. I couldn't wait to be back in our old apartment. I was a great flat and I had missed living with just my brothers. We had been home all summer. Playing some football, and other sports but mainly soccer. All three of us were on the Berkeley soccer team, and we were close to the championships. Emmett was a senior, Jasper was a junior, And I was a sophomore so, it worked out nicely for us to get spots on the team. I was so ready to get back on our team. In my car I put in a CD and turned up the volume. It took a long time. Emmett had decided early on that year to keep himself occupied on this trip by supplying walkie talkies for each of us to use.

So, knowing Emmetts short attention span, twenty minutes into the ride I heard a buzzing on the thing. I sighed and turned on the talk button.

"Emmett. What do you want?"

"Do you guys want to play punch buggy?" Jasper came through the speakers.

"Honestly Emmett, we can't play punch buggy if we can't _punch _someone."

"Emmett aren't you supposed to be a senior in college?" I chimed.

"Hey Little Eddie, if you don't shut up I'm gonna get out of my car and wring your balls together so tight that you'll squeal for mercy." He was so juvenile sometimes.

"Emmett I highly doubt your going to stop on the middle of the highway."

"Shut up ass, I'd pull over." Jasper laughed on his line.

"Emmett, do you expect Edward to willingly let you wring his balls?" we heard a humph and then a click, telling us Emmett had shut off his part of the conversation.

"Jazz, tell me when you want to stop for lunch." I told my older brother.

"Yep." And he went off. I sat there listening to my iron and wine CD and wondering about this year in college. It would be harder of course. Because I was studying to be a doctor, advanced Anatomy was going to be a treat, I thought sarcastically. I stared out at the wine country. I honestly didn't know why we just didn't live here. Esme loved the place, and Carlisle could get any job he wanted. I liked it here to. It was sunny and warm and a little on the quiet side. I didn't exactly like the day to day insanity of big city's. It wasn't so far from Berkeley either. We stopped at a McDonalds and of course, all of the girls were swooning at us. We all liked the attention, I wasn't always so thrilled about it. I always felt guilty. I had never taken advantage of anyone, but I left a lot of girls hanging. I never called them back. I was always too busy or too picky, a lot just annoyed me. Emmett flirted back, and Jasper would do something with his eyes that I never understood. Sometimes Emmett was ridiculous, like right now when he was leaning on the counter talking to the cashier, during the lunch rush. I thought some of the die hard McDonalds freaks were going to murder him. That made me laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. Emmett was a hog, he ordered 3 Big Macs, fries, a shake, and soda. When he had to pee his pants, I would leave him. After getting our food we got back on the rode, the sun already making me happier. It was a great feeling. My parents house didn't really feel like home anymore. As long as I had my CDs, my keyboard, my laptop, and my Xbox, I was at home. I loved living on my own. I didn't need a girlfriend, no matter how many times Emmett told me I needed to get laid. I was perfectly happy by myself. Jasper was more understanding of this. It was just more complicated, especially when I thought of some of Emmett's more troublesome relationships. I spent to many hours cleaning up broken shards of glass. And I thought of the countless times I went on Target runs to pick up extra glasses.

"Ed, were a couple miles from Berkeley you got a turn off coming up, because I just drove past you and you look out of it. What? Your not ready for college again bro?"

"No Emmett I'm just thinking about all of the ridiculous things you've done over the years."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Edward." He grumbled.

"No Problem Em."

"Shut up you two and pay attention." Jasper sighed.

We found the Berkeley city limits sign and went towards the campus. We could see a ton of cars there already. We got to the check in and got our schedules and school maps which we didn't need. There was a main parking lot where all of the freshman dorms were. We also shared that parking lot with our apartment complex. Emmett brought all of the furniture in his huge jeep so we started with that first. Luckily we were on the first floor thanks to Carlisle so we didn't have to haul it up the narrow stairs like the two guys that were there now. It was getting slightly hotter, as the day wore on and I was getting tired. Emmett insisted on a ton of bulky couches and he even brought his own damn bed. Luckily we got everything in and set up. We left some suitcases in the cars so we went back out. Emmett went to his car farther out. When Jasper and I dropped are suitcases by the door and we still hadn't seen Emmett, we went to find him. What I saw next took my breath away. He was talking to the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing super short cut-off shorts, and a bikini top that made me drool. The heels she wore made her legs look long and perfectly toned. Her hair was in a sexy, wavy, side ponytail. She was biting her lip seductively at Emmett as she talked with him. She shyly nodded her head and Emmett went to a yellow car and pulled out a bag from an enormous stack of suitcases. I instantly recognized the Porsche 911 Turbo. This girl had good taste.

"Holy shit. How does Emmett do it, honestly." Jasper came over and looked at the scene in front of me. How did he do it? I wondered. I wanted her, Emmett had his chance with a ton of girls. And this girl instantly captured my eye. Suddenly we saw him look over her shoulder and his jaw went slack. I turned to where he was staring and saw to more girls walking towards them.

"Oh my God!" Jasper whispered.

"What."

"The littler one, wow she's hot!"

She was cute and so was the blonde she was with they weren't my type. Emmett talked with them for a little while but then helped them some more and came over. As he was walking towards us, they walked away, in perfect sync, like three of the sexiest supermodels I had ever seen. And the sexiest was someone I wanted to know a whole lot more.

"Dude what was her name?" I asked him frantically.

"Rosalie." He sighed dreamily. Rosalie? That didn't really fit her.

"The brunette? That's her name?"

"No, she's Bella. Rosalie's the blonde. God, she's hot!" Bella, much better. It was a gorgeous name.

"And the shorter one who was she?" Jasper urged him on.

"Alice." I barely heard him. All I could here was Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it!!!! I know its shorter than most but bear with me its late and in EPOV thats only my second EPOV so Im getting better at it. Review!!!!!! You guys are almost beating out my other story NONB with reviews!!!!!!!! Come On you can do it!!! haha Love you all!!! Updating soon!!!! ~Ella~**


	4. Accident Prone Encounter

**_Hey all!!!!! I am so excited this is up! I know its way shorter than my other ones but I am going to get another chapter up very soon!!!_**

**_Thankyou to all the support!!!!!! I got a ton of reviews! You all are to kind. haha now,_**

_Kudos to CrescentScar!!!!! Honey I love you, and am so excited that you finally have gotten your butt on here!!!! hahaha. You rock my bra!!!_

_Kudos to ashel13, for making me laugh a ton_

_bronzehairedgirl620 for stop drop and roll._

_Kudos also to my bloody brilliant beta British-Bella! I know you didn't beta and I hope you arent sick anymore with your unknown illness, get better!!!!!_

_So..._

**_Disclaimer: I love Twilight unfortunately I do not own it. Nor can I adopt it as my own...(crying)_**

**_So from Catherine Hardwicke's little Fanbot (those of you who were on the Catherine Hardwicke chat will know!!!)_**

**_LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Honestly, I loved college. I had been here three days and I loved it already. Berkeley was a hodge-podge of different people. The campus had more people than the entire town of Forks. Classes started in a week. We had come earlier like a lot of people to get settled and explore the campus.

They had an amazing campus, with a great library. The city of Berkeley was great, there were little coffee shops on every corner, great scenery, and a quaint feel, even if it was a bigger city.

Campus had a great athletic department, and the buildings were state of the art, so naturally, Rose Alice, and I went out as soon as we could to check them out. The track was amazing, it was cooler outside and sunny so we decided to stay on the outdoor track.

I sat on the ground in the middle, there weren't a lot of people there so it was peaceful. Rosalie and Alice sat down too and started to stretch. I laid back on my hands and twisted my neck around. I could feel the sun on my skin. I missed this, the sun, the warm air, the sea breeze. I never got that in Forks, I liked the place, but it was rainy, and dense, and _green_. To green.

I let my hair down for a little bit and shook it out. It was a great day, and I was itching to be on my feet, to run and just relax. I stretched my legs and wrapped my hair in a ponytail again. I got up and found Rosalie was already on the track, Alice behind her. The sun was hot, and I was going to try to soak up as much Vitamin D as I could. I stripped off my sweats, exposing my spandex shorts underneath. I also took off my running jacket and shirt, so I was down to my sports bra. Rose and Alice were too, I didn't mind. When I was running, I was in my element.

I jumped up and down a couple times to get the blood pumping down my legs. As my shoe touched the asphalt I started running. And it felt good to get back out. I kept up a steady breathing, in through my nose, out through my mouth. I looked straight ahead and started to think about what college was going to be like. I was really aware of everything, so I heard Alices' quick footsteps behind me.

"Bella!" she sang "I would turn your head to the left if I were you, because just about the most gorgeous guy came in." she giggled and nudged at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head half-heartedly. What caught my eye had me do a double take and stop dead in my tracks. Alice was right. The most drop-dead gorgeous guy was walking from the entrance gate. Bar-none. And Alice and Rosalie dated hot guys, they had nothing on this. He was like my own _David._

His hair was a gorgeous bronze color, it was really unusual. He was pale skin, not like my, but not like a normal Californian. He had a tight under armor shirt on which showed off his chest muscles perfectly. He looked like he was made out of stone. His nose was perfectly straight, his mouth was perfectly aligned. His lips were good enough to… no couldn't think about that. But his eyes, holy shit, his eyes were like burning emeralds, and I could tell from half-way around the track. I couldn't even begin to imagine seeing him close up. He was like everything I dreamed of plus more. Alice giggled in front of me and Rosalie pushed me from behind

"Its not nice to stare Bella!" she whispered teasingly in my ear.

I blushed furiously and started running again. Though I couldn't concentrate, not with him stretching his back muscles and bending down giving me a perfect view of his ass. And even if I internally smacked myself saying, no, you can't stare Bella, I did anyway. I couldn't get enough of him, he was perfect. I was getting closer to him, my breathing went up. A million questions went through my mind. What if he saw me? What would I do if he did? Would I wave? Would I smile? Would I just act indifferent? But all of that was erased when his previously closed eyes opened as I passed…and his jaw slacked while his eyes brightened.

What did I do? I blushed and sped up faster, my eyes were glued to the track and I was furious with myself. When I was with my friends I felt secure. But by myself timid, little, insecure, Bella came out, and I wanted to make a good impression on him. Dammit! Why was I so weak?

"Hey." Said a smooth velvet voice next to me.

I wasn't paying attention, if I had, I wouldn't have freaked out.

Instead I shrieked, my hand flying up to meet his face. I honestly didn't mean to, but the back of my hand met his cheek, _him_, I actually hit him. Oh. My. God. What did I do!?

I gasped, reeling back to the edge of the track. I was falling and I had successfully twisted my ankle. I saw him reach out and grab my wrist but I was already falling fast, and took him with me.

"Oof!" apparently the breath was knocked out of him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry! Ah, I hurt you, oh, are you hurt? I'm sorry! Oh shit! I cant believe this!" I blubbered at him, I would have kept going but he put his hand over my mouth.

Well, that successfully shut me up. I could smell his sweet breath, I could see his burning emerald eyes, I could see a breathtaking crooked grin on his flawless face. And I wondered, could this be possible?

"No, no, no! I'm sorry! God, it was my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. You said ow, are you hurt? I'm studying to be a doctor, so, I might be helpful." He crookedly grinned at me again and my heart fluttered.

A doctor! My insides did a happy dance.

"Uh…I think I'm fine thanks, oh but your not, your face is red!" he chuckled and rubbed his face tenderly.

"Yeah, you got quite the back hand there, I'm fine really. I've gotten worse from my brothers, it's alright."

"Oh," I breathed, "I'm sorry…again." He laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world.

Before I knew what I was doing I put my hand on the red spot and rubbed my thumb over it. His skin was like silk in my palm. He let out a breathless huff and closed his eyes. His head leaned in my hand before I knew what was happening and I whipped my hand away. He jumped startled and coughed, clearly embarrassed with himself. I looked to the ground blushing.

"Uh, wow, yeah, I'm sorry that was out of line." I said awkwardly.

"It's fine…really." He said softly. I looked up at him. He was like an angel, positively glowing. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Here, let me help you up." He jumped up and gave me his hand, which I took all to willingly.

It was like an electric shock running through my body. His hand was bigger than mine and wrapped it in his warmth. I loved it already. He hoisted me up only to catch me as my weight gave out on my left ankle. He gently set me back down as I gasped in pain. It throbbed rapidly.

"Here let me get a look at that." He carefully slid my foot out of my running boot and laid it on the ground.

Then he took off my sock and carefully placed my foot in his palms. My back shivered in pleasure, I got that electric shock again. He twisted and turned it, rotating it around to check if it was broken.

"Hmm, I don't think it's broken. That's good, but you'll probably want to ice it again. He rubbed his fingers over my skin, gently caressing my foot. I blushed again, was it stupid that I liked it so much? I suddenly felt self conscious of my scantily clad self, oh well, to late now.

I realized I hadn't found out his name.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," he stopped what he was doing, "Edward, nice to meet you."

"Bella." I said to him. He smirked

"Bella." He stuck his hand out and I laughed, but shook it anyway.

This man that was holding me, that helped me, that I hit, that I was hitting _on, _was Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

* * *

**So hope you liked it!!!!!! I know again it is short but we will make it work!! It was cute and I just had to write it down!!! please review!!! I love reviews and I will write back I promise!!!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!!!!! **

**~Ella~**


	5. Shopping Nightmare

_Hey!!! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! This is kind of a half/filler but oh well its a new chapter and its funny!!! We will be getting into the soccer portion in the next two chapters I promise!!! Be sure to look for a new short story!!! BY THE WAY 56 reviews!!!!!!!!! LOVE THAT! Keep it up._

_Kudos to guria414- Namaste!! This chapters for you!!! hahaha_

_Kudos to my Beta British Bella!!! I hope you feel better soon!!!!_

_Kudos to CrescentScar and vjgm too!!!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I just manipulate their emotions!!!!_**

* * *

"Bella! Honestly shut up and put on the damn dress!!"

Alice was currently standing in front of me, wearing the scariest expression I had ever seen on _anyone, _holding the skimpiest tube dress in the entire mall, possibly all of America, in her hand. And, she intended for me to wear it. Needless to say, I put my foot down and a brick wall up to stop her crazed insanity, but I frantically started to find my defense waning. And that scared the shit out of me.

Rosalie had declined shopping today, leaving me for the dogs (dog in this matter). This had to be the worst day of my life. Alice was known by anyone who went shopping with her to be an addict. What happens to addicts when they don't get what they want? Withdrawal, that's what happens. And Alice had gotten me up and a God Forsaken hour on a Saturday morning, to drag me to Berkeley's mall (which was bigger than back home…ugh) and use me as her guinea pig. Guinea Pigs got eaten in Peru! Needless to say I felt like a guinea pig in Peru right now, staring right at the person who was going to cook me on the fire. I tried again.

"Alice, NO! Where in God's name am I going to wear that?"

"School." She stated matter of factly.

I gasped horrified. A horrible mental image of Elle Woods in Legally Blonde flashed through my head as I stared down at the red garment in her hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" she threw all her weight on one hip and crossed her arms.

"Yes I would, unless you try this on, if you don't, Well, I'll just buy it anyway and force it on you when you get out of the shower sometime." She looked at her fingernails waiting for my answer. I knew defeat when I saw it. I stared at my so called friend and sighed in defeat. She heard and shot up, her mood drastically changing.

"YES! Oh Bella, its perfect for you, you have a great body!" she clapped her hands together.

"Just give me the damn slut dress, Alice." She held it out and I snatched it from her.

I took my good old time to the dressing room and slammed the door. I stripped and stepped into the red charmeuse. I shimmied it up myself and it fit like a glove around all my curves. It pushed up my boobs to an impossible height, giving me well defined cleavage. And it sucked to my butt like no tomorrow. I couldn't move for fear it would rise up that last two inches and show the world my ass. So I shuffled my feet to the door and cracked it open.

"Alice, its on." The door was flung open as Alice stared at the atrocity on my body.

"Damn! Bella, you should where stuff like this more often." I shook my head frantically.

"No! Alice! I look like I'm from frickin' Hooters, come on! _Please_ don't do this to me."

"Alright, Alright! Get back in there before the guys in that window start pulling down their pants." I whipped around, effectively hiding myself from the people that were indeed, staring through the window of the store.

The clerk stared at me and then rolled her eyes at the perverts and chased them away. My face was flushed red and I ran back into the safe confines of the dressing room. "_Ew, Ew, Ew! Oh My God, note to self, fake sick next time Alice takes you shopping!"_ I thought to myself. After I got out of the Hooters uniform Alice decided to move on. I had been with her for six hours. No bathroom breaks, no food breaks, I honestly thought she forgot to eat, but when we passed the food court I asked her and she just gave me the death glare.

"Bella, until we've found you're perfect school outfit you will not be eating." She stared aggressively at me. I cringed.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" I squeaked.

"Yes, but, I will not rest until this weight is lifted off my shoulders." I rolled my eyes and trudged along behind her. We went into a brightly lit store. The clothes inside didn't look like Satin's mistress, but were actually cute. I saw Alice's' eyes light up as she ran to a mannequin. A grey knit dress clung to the mannequin and I had to admit that it was adorable. She ran behind it and pulled out a small for me and thrust it in my face.

"Dressing room." She pointed sternly to the back of the store.

"Okay, I'm going." I smiled and hurried off to get changed. When I popped out Alice grabbed my hand and thrust me at the mirror.

"Bella, I am getting you this, you're wearing it the first day of college, and your going to look adorable!"

"I know Alice! No problem." I said back.

She stared at the mannequin again with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, what the heck kind of accessories are those!" She flitted me around the store and found a pretty gold scarf with gold hoop earrings to match.

She also found some black leggings and silver bangles. She then dragged me to Aldo and proceeded to find an incredible pair of RABENHORST gold high heel pumps that I was sure I was going to die in.

After what felt like an eternity we finally left the mall. Alice looking sadly in the rear view mirror as the mall slowly disappeared from her view. I just shook my head at her down fallen expression. When we got to the house I dragged my ass through the door and dumped the obscene amount of bags on my arms to see Rosalie playing video games on the couch.

"Rosalie! Oh my God I'm scarred for life!" I screamed and ran to her side.

She paused the game and wrapped her arms around me, keeping me in a protective cocoon away from Alice. Alice just stared at me dejectedly.

"It wasn't that bad Bella! You got a cute outfit!"

"I got a ton of outfits Alice! I know you even went back and bought that slut outfit!" she had left me in the bathroom saying she had seen something in the window. When we were putting the bags back in the car, I saw a hint of blood red and only rolled my eyes. It was already bought, it was never going back.

"Rosalie, how long were we gone?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, it's 6 o'clock right now so 13 hours. Wow, Alice, that's a new record." Alice beamed proudly near by.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!" I screamed into the pillow. I was hungry and tired and ready to die. I hadn't eaten in 13 hours so I was on the verge of passing out. We heard a knock on our door and Alice bounced to get it. A pizza guy stood in the doorway, two large pizzas in his hands.

"Um…pizza for a… Rosalie Hale?" he stared around at us.

Rosalie jumped up from under me and went to the door and gave him the money and a tip. She smile seductively at the stunned guy and then slammed the door in his face.

"Yes! Rose you're a lifesaver!" I said as I sprinted to the door. It was delicious and I don't think that I ever ate seven pieces of pizza in 1 sitting. After I waddled to my room, completely full, I slumped on the bed and sat staring at the wall. Green eyes popped into my mind and then were followed by bronze hair, an incredibly sexy crooked smile, and a body to boot. And I fell peacefully asleep, fantasizing about Edward

O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O(O

I fidgeted with the gray fabric of my dress. I turned to the side one more time to make sure I had it perfect. It was a chilly morning so I decided to use the scarf Alice bought. I came out of my room and Alice gave a satisfied nod. We all had class around the same time so I grabbed my coffee and my bag and we walked out together.

When we got to our respective halls we separated and I went off to Wheeler Hall. My lecture was really interesting and I knew I was going to like my professor. My class was also good and I felt that the criteria was challenging. When lunch came around we all met up in the center of campus again. Alice was jumping around and I could tell she and Rosalie were excited about there classes too. I had proudly told Alice I only tripped in my 3 inch high heels once today and that made her even happier.

"So are we going to the food court in the bookstore?" I asked. The campus bookstore adjoined a huge food court.

"Yep, I hungry, so I don't want to wait." We walked the sidewalks around the campus until we got to the bookstore.

When we opened the door, a number of good smells wafted to us. Luckily, when we got in the food court I spotted a Subway right away and made a bee line for it. After I ordered my usual I spotted Alice and Rosalie already sitting down at an empty table. A lot of people were piling in and it was getting loud. Rosalie was talking about some idiot that hit on her in her class when I heard a booming laugh erupt near the entrance. It sounded slightly familiar so I glanced quickly over at the sound and froze, utterly speechless.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up." Rosalie snapped me out of my daze.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." I mumbled, starting to panic.

"What! Bella, what's wrong?" Alice whipped her head around trying to find the source of my fretting.

"OH! Bella is that _EDWARD!_" she screeched.

I didn't think it was possible but the boy must have had super hearing or something because his head snapped up at the sound of Alice screeching his name and looked directly at me. I stared wide-eyed right back and when his face turned up in the most glorious smile I had ever seen. I blushed profusely and mumbled a goodbye to the two of them and started for the exit on the other side of building, as fast as my damned heels could carry me.

I forgot my bag but it was a dead weight and Rose could pick it up for me. I successfully got out of the doors and headed down a crowded side path. I walked in a daze as the sunlight filtered through the trees. It had been a few minutes and I hadn't heard my name called yet. I stopped and turned around so I had a clear view behind me. No noticeable bronze hair was bobbing amongst the heads so I turned to back around.

"Hi, Bella." A slightly breathless voice met me.

"Gah!" I tripped and went crashing to the ground. Luckily this time he had more leverage and caught me in his strong arms. They were so muscular; I mentally swooned at his touch.

"Do you enjoying scaring the crap out of me!" I yelled exasperatedly.

I just got a chuckle out of his perfect face.

"I'm sorry miss, I just saw a beautiful woman and I wanted to say hello again, do you know where she went?" I smiled and played along.

"What did she look like?" I smiled playfully, I didn't care what I was doing but I wanted to see if he would play along.

"Well," he started as he looked in my eyes, "She has the most beautiful brown eyes, and perfect pale skin, and a cute button nose." He touched the tip of my nose as he said that and another electric jolt rocked my body. _"That is so weird."_ I thought about it. Every time he touched my skin I felt them _"Is that normal?" _I wondered.

"She was also wearing a stunning dress and high heels that make her legs look incredible." I blushed and started walking away from him.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked tenderly. I just nodded at him and he casually walked very close by my side. His shoulder brushed mine and I shivered. He just smiled at my reaction.

"So, did you have class today?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, Emmett and Jasper started whining so I went down here. They followed apparently they were hungry enough that they didn't want to go out."

"Wait what? Emmett, as in Emmett Cullen?" I thought I heard that laugh before.

"Yeah, I'm his brother, and Jaspers' my other brother." I stared at him closer and realized his nose was the same as Emmett's. I laughed, "I wish I stayed in there, Rosalie pretty much threw herself at him our first day."

"Oh, Emmett hasn't stopped talking about her since he saw her. Jasper hasn't stopped talking about Alice either."

"Jasper knew Alice? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh we saw you talking to Emmett on our way out the door, he told us your names, though he was completely dazed by Rosalie." I stared at his face.

"You…knew my…name?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, is that alright? You just looked- yeah and so Emmett had been talking to you sooo…" he looked nervously at me. He was cute when he was nervous.

All I thought about was what he said. "_You just looked-yeah. Cute? Hot? Ugly? No, the way he looked at me made me melt; he couldn't be disgusted with me." _

"It's fine Edward." His name sent a thrill up my spine.

He just glowed at me as we turned around and walked back to the bookstore, boy was this going to be a long day.

* * *

**So hoped you liked it!!!! Love you all!! Review review review. I love hearing from all of you!**


	6. Imaginary Girl

**Ok! I know, again there is no excuse to torture all of you for so long, I got swept up and went on holiday back to England. THIS CHAPTER IS A QUICKIE!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ****TOMORROW!!!!****THIS IS A FILLER!!! I PROMISE!!!!**

**OK: I have decided to put music together for my chapters the song for this chapter is "Imaginary Girl" by Silver Seas (Listen to it and you will understand how Edward feels about Bella!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just manipulate their emotions**

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I had had the greatest afternoon of my entire life. Bella was impeccably beautiful and my eyes couldn't get enough of her. Emmett was laughing about some joke that I never heard when I heard "EDWARD!!!!" screeched at the top of someone's lungs. Instantly all three of our heads whipped up and my eyes locked with Bella's, my dream girl in the bikini and on the track. Her friend Alice had apparently screeched my name, which I would have to thank her for that. I had the biggest smile on my face, but I didn't care. She blushed at me and I felt my heart soar because of her reaction to me. Then, to my horror she got up and ran for the door. Emmett, who had been watching the whole time, yelled out "Dude! Your woman is getting away!" Before I ran after her I shot back, "Emmett she is not my woman." I then scaled one of the tables and shot towards the door she left out of. Before I got very far though I heard Jasper say "Does that mean Ed got rejected? Has that _ever_ happened?" But, I ignored him, and ran past her table where her friends, Rosalie and Alice were giggling. When I got out the door I frantically searched for her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I spotted her grey dress and that gold scarf. She was taking the path so I took the grass to catch her half-way. Before I could yell out to her she turned around, seeming to search for something. I had caught up to her by then and when she turned around, I said "Hi, Bella." Like a complete idiot.

"Gah!" was the answer I got as she tripped on her extremely high heels and started to fall towards the ground. On instinct I grabbed her and held her close to me. She was so warm, and gentle in my arms and it was all I could do to set her down and not wrap her tighter in my arms.

"Do you enjoy scaring the crap out of me?" she was so adorable when she was angry.

Over the rest of the day I talked with her. She found out Emmett and Jazz were my brothers and I found out where she was from, Forks. A tiny town in Washington, and I might just have liked her even more. She was amazing, she was smart, sarcastic, and funny. She made me laugh harder than I had in a long time.

"Wait you jumped off a cliff?" I asked increduosly.

"Well, it was a dare, and I was stupid so yes, I jumped off a cliff. It was actually really exhilarating. I shook my head in disbelief. She got better every minute. A rash thought popped into my head, and before I could stop it I asked her.

"Umm…there's a pizza place a few blocks away…and I was wondering…if you know…maybe…you would want to go with me?"  
She smiled timidly at me and nodded her head. I let out the breath I was holding out, "Great, um, I'll call you, can I get your cell phone number?'

"As long as I get yours." So we exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes and walked off towards are friends. Mine were currently drooling all over the windows.

________________________________________________________________________

ALSO UPDATE TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!!! CHECK BACK TOMORROW BECAUSE ALONG WITH THE NEW CHAPTER OF STM **TWO** NEW STORIES TITLED "I GRIEVE" AND "JUST TWO PEOPLE"!!! AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEW OPPORTUNITIES, NEW BEGINNINGS ALSO!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! REVIEW!!


	7. Oh Sweet Soccer

**Thank you to everyone!!!!! The reviews I got for that little tidbit yesterday was amazing!!!! Again, i have two new stories, Just Two People, and I Grieve, which will be up tomorrow, they are almost done right now so hold on and go read them tomorrow. NONB will be updated also in the next couple of days so dont worry NONB fans, I havent let you down!!!**

**KUDOS to CRESCENTSCAR!!!!! I had so much fun with you, you are the best friend a girl could have.**

**Kudos to Ashel-13 and Hayden for the spectacular Finale of TEOTH!! I cried so, my readers, go read that if you haven't already. **

**Also an apology to you, the readers. I am sorry I haven't gotten chapters through faster. I know you all bite your nails in anticipation when I put out cliffies, and then dont follow through in the next few days. My schedule was hectic and my mind is full of amazing stories that dont seem to come out as great on paper. So I go over them much more than I should. But I have a new years resolution, to update every story, at least once a week!! so it will happen!!! so thanks for sticking with me through my jumbled stories. **

**REVIEW!!!! I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!! LETS SHOOT FOR 100!!!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I just love manipulating emotions**

* * *

BPOV

For the past two days my mind had been spinning around the idea of Edward actually asking me, _me, _out on a date. He was the hottest guy on the entire Berkeley Campus, I was sure of it, and he wanted _me_. And because of this I was freaking out my roommates to the point of them kicking me out of our room.

I had ripped my whole wardrobe out of the closet and it was now strewn all over my room. I would ask about every article of clothing, whether the jewelry I wanted would match, &c. &c. Rosalie couldn't take it anymore and decided to shut herself in her room until Saturday. Alice was taking it in stride, though she was a little frazzled. It was the only time I had been grateful for Alices' fashion expertise.

"Alice what about sleeves, I mean, no sleeves kind of makes me feel like I'm trying to insinuate something."

"Like what Bella?" she said slyly.

"Alice, don't play stupid, you no what I mean." She laughed back.

"Well, Bella, I think wearing something sleeveless will be good for you. You are so shy all the time. You need to break out of your shell a little bit. Try something new, meet new people, do some better things. I mean your in college now, have some fun, no parents, no rules, nothing." I smiled at her. Of course she was right, in her own psychotic kind of way.

"I know I just feel so insecure around him, he seems too perfect for me."

"Hey, hey" she grabbed my face and bent it down to hers. "You are beautiful, and nice, and you don't see yourself clearly at all. Don't set yourself below what you really are." She smiled gently at me and I smiled back. She made me feel a little better.

"Look let's go drag Rosalie out of her room and go play some soccer okay?" I brightened up considerably.

"Right, I'm ready for that." We got dressed and got our boots from the door and went to grab Rose. Alice yelled at her through the door.

"Rosalie! Stop touching yourself to Emmett and come out of there. We are going to go down to the soccer pitch."

The door banged open as Rosalie stood there holding the phone, her mouth open, and her eyes wide. I laughed when I heard Emmett say through the phone, "You were doing _what_?' She gasped and launched herself at Alice.

While Rosalie was pummeling Alice I smartly picked up the phone and said, "Emmett, it's Bella. Even though she might say she wasn't, we both know Rosalie…and she most definitely was." There was shocked silence on the phone and then Emmett's booming laughter literally blew my eardrums out. Rosalie threw daggers out her eyes as she looked at me.

"Bye Emmett! Rose we'll see you." And Alice and I ran out the door before Rosalie decided to throw something at us.

Alice ran off to drive her Porsche and I followed after. It was only a quick drive across campus to the athletic complex. When we got to the pitch we saw a few other people kicking the ball around but not a serious game.

When Rosalie came she would be the goalie, I was always a striker, and so was Alice. We were excellent together, and we had never lost a game. Tomorrow we were going to talk to the Athletic director at Berkeley to ask for permission to try out for the men's soccer team. We had been practicing for awhile everyday. We wanted to practice before we had tryouts, we wanted to show the guys on the team that girls are just as good. I grabbed my ball from under my seat and kicked it towards the goal. It went in with a swoosh even though I was ¾ of the pitch away. Alice shot after and popped it up with the toe of her boot and then juggled between her knees. She then head-butted it back to me and I stopped it, before I ran off to the other end of the field. Alice came up from behind me and slid under my feet to kick it out before getting back up to her feet and going back towards her own goal.

We played this, what we liked to call "Raw Meat" until Rosalie came. Then things got dirty. We lost the friendship and played to win, one on one. We laughed at the stupidity of some of our plays but in the end, we all did an amazing job. We were sure to blow the coaches away. Alice won this game she got 4 points. But, what we didn't know was that we had an audience across the complex, who were watching us, and wondering who the heck we were.

EPOV

I slammed my head down on the table and repeatedly did it until I could at least attempt to get a good nights rest. Bella had popped into my head the past 4 days more times than I could count, and that included at night when it was most frequent. I imagined how it would feel to have her curled next to me, to have her wrap her legs around me and kiss me…and then, I would have to get up and take a long, cold shower until that feeling would go away. Then I would be wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and would have nothing else to do but think about it again.

Jasper had had to resort to actually slapping me across the face whenever I went into a daydream in the middle of one of his many lengthy speeches. So here we were, walking towards the athletic complex, Emmett's genius idea to try to take my mind off Bella.

We did want to go to the soccer pitch but ended up staying back, because they were all filled up, and none of the people there were on the Berkeley Soccer team. There was one empty that we did want to go to, but then a yellow car pulled up. I was far enough away that I didn't see the model but it looked slightly reminiscent of Bella's car. Then two girls got and one kicked a ball straight into the goal.

"Holy Shit!" was Emmett's remark. I stared wide-eyed at the figures on the soccer field.

They started chasing after each other, playing cat and mouse with the ball until a red car pulled up and another girl got out and they started a more complex game. We watched them for an hour or two. Commenting on their plays, they were really good. Better than most guys on our team, which surprised us. But they would have no chance in competition, we were sure of that. After a while the smallest of the three tackled the others to the ground and then they got up and walked back to cars and drove away. We sat there is stunned silence.

"They have to be transfers or freshman or something. I've never seen them before." I said.

"Well, I would do that last one in a heartbeat." Emmett stated matter of factly. Jasper and I both slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"Who is the one who has been drooling over _Rosalie_ the past week?"

"I can say the same thing for you bro. I saw you staring at that little one."

"What, she reminds me of Alice, I was trying to tell the difference. Problem is, there wasn't one." In fact, all of them looked like our maybe girlfriends. We looked at each other.

"Nah." The three of us said at the same time. It couldn't be them.

APOV

I saw the way they looked at each other. I heard Bella talk in her sleep about him. I knew from the bottom of my heart that they both were two of the best people in the world. It reminded me of Jasper and I. Jasper told me Edward was taken with her in every single way. And, on more than one occasion, he heard Edward get up in the middle of the night and take a shower.

I could feel the sexual tension between them. Rosalie had already said that she and Emmett had already slept together, and Jasper had hinted things, which I was more than willing to oblige. But Bella, and Edward for that matter, weren't that forward, and I think that that combination might create some problems for them. But then, maybe push comes to shove, and things would just fall into place. Either way, the next few months would be interesting.

BPOV

It was the day that we went to the Athletic Director. Let's just say that there was a bunch of jitters in my stomach. The Athletic Director was Sandy Barbour, and even though we were worried about not getting in, Alice had said she would understand. That made me feel better. So currently, we were sitting in Ms. Barbour's office, waiting to be seen in. Alice had given us smart, business-like clothes, that she said would make a serious statement. The door opened and a secretary came out.

"Sandy will see you now." We got up and walked to the door.

Ms. Barbour sat behind her desk and when we walked in she gave us a warm smile and motioned to the seats in front of her desk. Alice sat in the middle with the papers that we had researched.

"Well, thank you for coming in. I have to say, we have never had this happen before. I have informed the coach of your proposal…and your acceptance to the team." We all squealed a little and we all started saying how grateful we were to her.

"Now, I know your excited, and I know you are grateful, but…you will still have to go to tryouts. I am fully behind you the whole way. It is wonderful to see women trying to tackle a man's sport."

"Thank you Ms. Barbour." I said fervently.

"Well, I will be monitoring the handling of this situation. And if you feel that you are being harassed please come to me."

"In all due respect Mr. Barbour, I don't think we will be needing your help in _that _area. I can take care of myself." A sly smile crossed Rosalie's face and Ms. Barbour nodded her head.

We shook her hand and thanked her again and walked out the door. Once outside the building we shrieked and jumped up and down and cried and laughed and all the emotions that had been building up the past week, burst out into this bubbling, bouncy, frenzy. Next up, the tryouts, oh boy.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it!!!!!! I really liked this chapter...its full of tension, which, by the way, will explode in the next chapter. Bella and Edwards date. (Maybe some Alice Jasper action) and the TRYOUTS!!!!! WOOOOO!!!_

_REVIEW AGAIN!!! REMEMBER 100!!!!!!!_

_love to all, ELLA_


	8. Hot N Heavy

**there is no excuse for why it was 2 months in the making. I was busy with preperations for the big move and all so i really dont know. But it's here!!!!! YEAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kudos to CrescentScar who has gotten herself and Edward!!!!!! YEAYYYY!!! congrats babe!!!!!!**

**Bronzehairedgirl620 is amazing go read stop, drop, and roll**

**so is the story Irritable Grizzly Adams, not by Bronze**

**thats all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! BECAUSE I ASKED FOR 100 AND WE HAVE 132!!!!! OH YEAY PATS ON THE BACK FOR ALL!!!! LETS SHOOT FOR 150-200 THISA TIME!!!!**

**I'VE DECIDED TO POUT THE PLAYLIST ON AFTER THE STORY ENDS BECAUSE I FORGET AND THAT TICKS SOME PEOPLE OFF SO IFD YOU WANT THE MUSIC PM ME!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT _OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I AM A SELF PROCLAIMED MANCHESTER UNITED FAN (TAKE THAT HAYDEN!!!!) WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!! HAHA**

**ITS 3 IN THE MORNING GIVE ME A BREAK!!!**

* * *

"ALICE!!!! When did they say they were coming!?"

"9 o'clock Bella."

Yes, I had chickened out. I had flipped out so much about how insignificant I was to the Adonis that had asked me that I had told Alice. When Alice told me I had to, and I then refused, we made a compromise. Rosalie called Emmett and Alice called Jasper to set up a triple date. They both had readily agreed and Emmett suggested a club called Ruby Skye. When I told Edward that we should triple date, he agreed, to the relief of me. So I was now in my room, freaking out, AGAIN.

It was 7:00 so I had some time to take a shower and get ready. As I was in the shower I gave myself a mental pep talk. _"Bella, you are going to a nightclub. You know how to dance pretty well. What has Rosalie told you? Dancing requires confidence, and you don't want to look like an idiot in front of Edward."_

His name sent a thrill up my spine and my mind went to how I was in the shower and if he just opened the door of it and came in and… NOPE!!! Nope, nope, nope, I would not think about that because it would just get me into trouble.

Going back to the room, I was taken hostage and literally dragged to Alice's room (or should I say crypt) of horrors, where I saw a multitude of hair products, equipment, and make-up.

"Aw, Alice. Please, no, can't I do it myself?"

"Bella, as much as I credit giving you style smarts, I can't hand over the reigns to you tonight. You need an expert."

I couldn't argue with the look she gave me, a death glare, so I sat quietly and fumed as she curled, straighten, applied, smoothed, and primped my hair and face. She whipped out a pretty navy blue cowl neck halter top with an extremely low back. Also pairing with that were gold hoop earrings, gold strap heels, and Rose worthy mini shorts.

"Alice, my ass will fall out of those."

"Bella, I'm shocked! You would go against my judgment? They won't show your ass I promise, and don't worry, you have a perky butt. Edward won't know what to do with himself." I gasped and smacked her playfully, now internally grinning at the image she provided me. I reminded myself of my pep talk earlier and reasoned that the shorts would give me even more confidence in myself.

Rose walked in the room wearing her classic red in the form of a strapless shirt and skinny dark denim jeans.

"Wow, Bella, you look hott!" I blushed at the compliment.

Alice wore a yellow sleeveless flowing shirt that she pulled off really well.

When 9:00 came around, we were all sitting on the couch, nervously awaiting the knock on the door. At 9:01 exactly three sharp knocks was heard at the door. We had been staring at the clock so intently, that when we heard the knock all three of us shrieked at the same time. I quickly got up and rushed to the door, wrenching it open and stared, unabashed at the three men in front of me.

They were all handsome, Jasper and Emmett cleaned up really nice. But Edward, Edward was jaw droppingly perfect tonight. He wore a blue shirt that matched mine (I knew Alice had something to do with that) and black jeans that weren't too tight but showed enough that I got an extremely good view. His green eyes were wide as they raked over me and I started to blush. I internally cursed that but, took it in stride and smiled as I stepped to the side to let them in. Edward eyes hadn't left mine as he stepped across the door frame, so I was only vaguely aware of the other couples talking amongst themselves.

"Bella you look… amazing tonight." He breathed out. I smiled up at him warmly.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Finding confidence, I reached out and tugged twice on the middle of his shirt, and when I lifted my hand off, I intentionally skimmed my fingers up his chest a little. I earned an audible gasp from him, my heart singing because I could get a reaction out of him.

Emmett wolf whistled, snapping us out of our little cocoon and we both stared at the floor embarrassed. Nothing could kill a moment like Emmett, Rose just smacked his head.

"Ow! Rosie." She just shook her head at him and walked out the door with her bag in tow. Alice did the same, as did I as I watched her prance out the doorway. I could feel Edward ghosting behind me, I could sense his shadow, and that made me a bit jittery. I saw we were each taking different cars and Edward led me to a sleek looking car that I instantly recognized.

"Wow, is that an Aston Martin?" I asked incredulously.

"Yea, how'd you know?" he stared wide eyed at me.

"Oh, I could tell you a lot more about it than that. You have an Aston Martin DB9, 5935 cc V12 engine, 0-60 in 4.6 seconds, 6000 rpm and a maximum speed of 190 mph. Holy Cow, I can't believe you have one!"

He just stared open mouthed at me. "Oh, right, I'm a car junkie, Ask me really anything and I'll know. A family friend got me interested."

He shook his head and got this huge grin on his face as he opened the door for me and I stepped in. Before he closed the door I heard him say under his breath "If she wasn't sexy enough before…". A grin spread across my face so wide I thought it would split my face in two. He liked cars just as much as I did, and he thought I was sexy. This day just couldn't get better.

"Edward, where are we going? I thought we were going to a club?"

"We are, it's just not in Berkeley." It suddenly made sense, we were going towards the bridge, which meant the club was in San Francisco.

"The club's in San Francisco isn't it?' All I got was a smile.

"I haven't been to the city yet, this should definitely be fun."

"I'm glad it will be enjoyable for you, I know it will for me." I blushed at his answer, he probably didn't mean what I was thinking, my mind had been in the gutter all day.

I got even more excited as the city came into view, the lights reflecting on the water as we drove across the bridge was breath taking. We drove a few more minutes, following Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Mercedes.

I was even more excited when I found out Jasper's car was an SLR McLaren, which I knew was one of the most expensive cars in the world, as was the DB9. That's when I came to the conclusion that the Cullen's were seriously rich, because they had two cars that cost over ₤300,000. My confidence started to wane with that conclusion, but I eventually pulled myself out of the slump I had formed when we passed through the center of town and pulled up to an amazing building.

It had neon glowing lights the said Ruby Skye o the front and we could see a pretty long line forming by the bouncer. A valet scurried up to our three cars as we pulled up and all the people stared at us. I felt a bit nervous and wondered if this was how celebrities felt like all the time.

"You ready?" Edward asked tentivaly.

I nodded my head and he stepped out of the car as my door was opened by the valet, and Edward held his hand out for me. I took it as he pulled me from the car and handed the valet a tip. We met up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice and walked towards the bouncer. He took one look at us and opened the red rope, I heard an audible groan from the crowd as we walked through the doors.

The lights and music were pulsing as Edward grabbed my hand and led me safely through the impossibly crowded club. We found an open table in the far back and the girls sat down as the guys went to go find drinks. Edward was twenty so he couldn't have anything alcoholic and neither could Rose, Alice and I.

They took our bags to the coat check when they went to get drinks, and when they came back they each had a virgin strawberry daiquiri for us and Edward had gotten a virgin martini. Emmett and Jasper had opted for beer. After we talked and laughed for a bit, the music switched to one of Alice's favorite songs.

"Oh Jasper! We have to dance come on." They quickly left the table.

Rosalie got up just as Emmett did and they went off. Edward turned to me and waited. It only took a half of a second to decide that I really wanted to dance with him. I quickly got up and held my hand out, which he took eagerly. I found Rose and Alice easily and got out on the floor. The beat was intoxicating and I quickly found the rhythm. Edward came behind me and I grinded like I had never done in my life.

_Yo, you hear 'em sirens  
I know you hear 'em  
Don't get scared  
It ain't five-o (naw)  
That's the funk yo (yeah)  
Don't act like you didn't know (hun)  
It's just the way it goes (yeah)  
When you messin' with the funk (yeah)  
You bumpin' in the trunk (yeah)  
You it's what you want (yeah)  
So just bump, the bump, da-bump  
Bump, bump, bump it up_

Edward gently grasped my hips as I led, rocking them back and forth to the beat. He smelled so good, a clean yet musky smell that I had never smelled before. The lights blared, strobe lights made everyone look like they were in slow motion and it made the way I was dancing even sexier. My neck was getting hot so I moved my curled hair to the side. Rosalie and Alice slowly moved over to me because the best part of the song was coming.

_It's on and poppin'  
Ain't no stoppin'  
Us from rockin'  
From tonight till ten o'clockin'  
In the morning_

The guys had no idea what was happening, but at the same time Rosalie, Alice and I all did a booty drop. As I came back up Edward slid his hands up my legs giving me goosebumps. I flipped around so I was facing him and slung one arm carelessly across his shoulders, making sure our chests only just touched, and proceeded to grind him. I figured out that front was better for me because I saw his reaction. His eyes were glowing with lust, his hair was falling into his eyes, and he had never looked sexier.

_Got neighbors knockin' (sign 'em now)  
Fuck 'em go call them cops and  
Watch 'em kids walk and start boppin'  
Heads to what that DJ droppin'  
He play funk punkin', hip-hoppin'  
Breakin' laws, yeah culture shockin'  
We be pop lockin' and moshing  
I get down and groove to cuts (yeah)  
Check mark on all groovin' butts  
Now days cats is scared to dare (that's right)  
This beat plays, whoo  
Here's my chance  
Come on girl let's go out there  
Dance on the floor, haaaa_

On the haaa part of the song, Edward smirked playfully and grabbed my butt. I gasped but not to be outdone by him, slid down his entire body and came back up. I smiled coyly back and touched the tip of my finger to his bottom lip.

A lot of things happened at once. I felt this urge to just do things I'd never done before, Edward's gaze intesified to the point where I was engulfed by him, how close he was. I didn't care if there were hundreds of people around us, I didn't care if my friends were most likely watching, so I leaned in and kissed him as passionately and lustfully as I could.

It was better than anything I had ever tasted. He was sweet yet different, something I couldn't put my finger on. It was intense, the bass played the the beat of my heart. I pressed closer, he grabbed my back bringing me closer until there was just no space left between us.

I tilted my head to the side and slid my tongue towards his. And it was crazy that it got even better, hotter, more unbearable, that I was so in love with that taste already. My head was getting dizzy, and I could feel the heat coming off all the people still dancing around us. I gasped for air and he went to my jawline.

I felt something on my leg and smiled. He was as turned on as I was. He pulled his face back to mine and I looked at him, his eyes were closed and I just couldn't stay away. So I bit his lip, and pulled slightly, and that thing on my leg grew even bigger as he stared back at me with wide eyes. And I just gave one back because I couldn't believe that I had just done that.

But he wasn't mad, he didn't run away from me, instead, his hands slid up and his thumbs grazed just below my breast.

And then as abruptly as it happened it stopped as Flo Rida's "Right Round" came on and the tempo changed and we saw everyone. So I threw myself in even more. I grazed him more, he touched me more, and it was sexy as hell. It was a wonder I didn't jump him when I did. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

We were talented and people could see that so they put me in the spotlight and we created our "Trio of Grinding Ladies". I was in front and spread my legs a bit more apart to get my balance. My hands went in my hair and I turned around so I was facing Rosalie and then it was one on one and all the guys whistled as Rosalie and I got "hot and heavy" as Alice called it. I went down her body as her hands went up in the air. I put my hands on my thighs and slowly moved up my sides and I turned to Edward and gave him a playful wink. He just gaped at me and I realized Emmett had the same problem as Edward. The music slowly stopped and the whole club erupted into applause.

The D.J called on his mic, "A big thanks to those damn sexy ladies in the middle of the floor. You just made this my favorite song ever!" We laughed and waved at him. I felt to arms around me as Edward led me over to our table.

"Bella, you are the sexiest woman alive." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I just reached behind me and ran my fingers over his jawbone.

After many more songs, offers from guys, and a few more drinks, we all decided to head out.

"Wow Edward, I've never had so much fun. That was amazing, thank you." I said to him as I rested my head on the seat rest.

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you how amazing you were tonight. You were funny, smart, sexy, and you dance like a pro. I never thought a person with your balance problem could be that good. You blew me away." I laughed at him and he pulled that sexy crooked grin on me.

"You made me better Edward."

"I bet." He said sarcastically.

We pulled up in front of our building and got out of the cars.

"I'll call you again very soon Bella, I promise you that." He stared into my eyes as we said goodbye.

"You know what, I'll hold you to it." He smiled warmly and then leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. It was sweeter than the lust filled ones in the club, and as good.

"WOOOOOO!" all of our friends cat called and whistled at us. I jumped away quickly and blushed, embarrassed that I had been caught. As Emmett and Jasper got in their cars, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it before he got in his own car and drove away. I took one quick look at Alice and Rosalie and we all burst into screams of joy. We had found the perfect guys.

* * *

Today was the day. Tryouts were upon us at last and I sat in the living room stretching my legs, so I would be as flexible as possible. I had on my Manchester United jersey on for tryouts and I had just gotten a new pair of boots that were supposed to help my feet more. I checked my bag for everything and then yelled for Rosalie and Alice to hurry up.

We dumped all of our stuff in the boot of the car and headed off towards the pitch. When we parked in the car park we could see the potential players, the coaches, some spectators, and the Athletic director Susan. We jumped out of the Porsche and jogged over to the coach.

"Welcome to the tryouts ladies, do as well as you can and good luck." I was blunt but, he didn't seem to bad or prejudice. Thats when we heard it.

"Rosalie?!?" I froze and turned as I stared at Emmett. He had a ball in his big hands and beyond I could see Jasper and Edward staring at me incredulously.

_oh shit. _

"What the hell are you doing here Rosie?" Asked Emmett. Edward walked up behind him, never breaking my gaze.

"Yeah, Bella?" His voice sounded guarded and a tiny bit disgusted. My heart hurt so much with those two little words.

"We are here for tryouts. We were state champs in Washington." Rosalie stated confidently.

"Oh Hell NO! You are NOT on our team!" Emmett roared. Rosalie looked shocked and then her anger set in.

"Emmett I could kick your ass on the field backwards and forwards, Get the hell out of my way!" She set her feet, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Emmett!" the coach yelled. "The director said they could. I looked at there files and they seem pretty good. They could help the team."

"No way will I have woos girls on my team! This is my _senior_ year coach! This sucks!"

"I agree." I looked shocked over at Edward at the comment. He stared coldly at the three of us. His gaze lingered on me and I felt betrayed hurt and bewildered. I felt like he took advantage of melat night, was it nothing to him?" I suddenly became angry.

"Alright!!!! We are splitting into different stations to monitor your progress during the day and then there will be a scrimmage! Swan, Hale, and Brandon! You are in Station 1. Cullen's! You are in station 2. You will also scrimage later as opposite teams. He started listing off names in the other stations but I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to Edwards cold glare at me. What had _I_ done?

The stations went extremely well for all of us. The crazy thing was, was that we did better here than at home. This sun was good for the three of us. I saw coaches nodding at us all day. After the hour and a half lunch break we started the Scrimmage.

There was an intense silence before the whistle went off. I looked at Edward to the side front of me and glared. That arrogant ass thought he could get away with insulting me and hurting me. He had a shitstorm coming. As I looked at Rose she had the same look as me. The whistle blew and I three of us shot out with the ball. Emmett was defense, so we knew because of his size, it would be hard to pass him.

"Square!!" I yelled at Rose. She passed the ball up and over another guy. I caught it with my toe and thundered down the field. A guy named Brady came up towards me. I looked to Alice but she wasn't open. Rosalie was and I kicked it to her.

Tragedy struck for the boys as Emmett dived to stop the ball as Rosalie kicked the ball.

Lets just say- she kicked the _wrong_ balls.

Emmett let out an incredibly girly scream and landed on the ground. a string of profanities followed.

"Oh shit, dammit dammit dammit, why the motherfucker did this happen. ughhhh...." Rosalie came up and stood by him with a satisfied smirk on her face. After Emmett was taken off the field, we set off again. Edward came up behind when I had the ball. There was a defender in my way but I tilted my foot and kicked as hard as I could. I made our teams goal by bending it like beckham, I felt amazing. Edward just snorted sarcastically at my celebration and I'd had enough. I rammed into him and slapped his face as hard as I could. His head snapped up awkwardly as I did it but I didn't care.

"That's for being such an arrogant ass hole! UGH! WHERE DID THE EDWARD I KNOW FROM LAST NIGHT GO! ARE YOU BIPOLAR OR SOMETHING! BECAUSE IF THIS IS BECAUSE IM A _GIRL_ AND CANT HANDLE A _MAN'S_SPORT, THEN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!!!! I hope your happy Edward, because I'm not putting up with it anymore, you just lost me. Go screw yourself." He looked panicedly back at me

"Bella, wait!" but I ignored him and went to set up again.

At the end of the game we had won 4-2 (Manchester United had prevailed again), and our team gathered around and celebrated the win. Edward stood a way's away looking hopefully and sadly at me. When he caught me looking at him, he made to open his mouth but I quickly turned and ignored him. Coach was over at the score table flipping through score sheets and tallying. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came over with the other coaches.

"Ok, I know you all want to be on the team but 37 of you came and we can only except 18, and two stand-ins. So, without further a do, Congratulations to Andy, Emmett, Nick, Brady, Edward, Cole, Aaron, Jasper, Caleb, Eric, Trent, Vince, Micheal, Drew, Warner, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Welcome to the team ladies.

I screamed and jumped as high as I could, I was so elated, all the worry finally wiped away, we got in! I jumped and hugged Alice and Rose as we cheered our victory over the guys.

Emmett looked at rose, and then her boot, and winced and turned away. Edward saw me and gave me a half smile but I was too pissed off to really care if he was trying to make up for his mistake.

"Practice is tomorrow at 6. Be here!" and that ended one of the greatest and worst days of my life.

* * *

So how'd you all like it!!!!!! I know way long over due but I tried to put as much detail in as I could without me thinking it was boring. The club was a nice twist!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! LETS SHOOT FOR BETWEEN 150 AND 200 OKAY GUYS!!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!, ELLA


	9. Just Cant Fight It

_(Sorry This is coming out again. I had to update the AN because I left out some stuff._

_:**I know I left it too long again and I'm am sooo sorry, but i have had finals and crazy things have been going on!!! But I made it up to you all and made it extra long today!!!!!!!!!!! 9 pages!!! Can I just say you guys are freaking insanely AWESOME!!!!!! OVER 180 REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!!!! CAN WE TRY FOR 250 THIS TIME!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THE STORY ITS ONE OF MY BEST I THINK SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_

**_EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY I GRIEVE!!!!!!! ITS NOT GETTING A LOT OF LOVE AND I REALLY LIKE IT, SO THAT NEEDS TO CHANGE HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_**

**Ok so, To my reviewers. You all are amazing!!!!!!!! Kudos to guria414 for giving me her longest review, to HeartBreaker1023 for Making STM her Favorite!!!!!, To Sendmeonmyway for calling the boys sexist douchbags haha that made me laugh, and to pixieperfect911 for being girl proud!!!! Love you all!!!!!**

**_Kudos to my new beta Crescentscar!!_**

**MUSIC-Whisper- A Fine Frenzy, Wicked Game- Giant Drag (or Bassboosa), The Moment I Said It- Imogen Heap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does and if you dont know that yet you are the dumbest person on the planet**

**ONWARD TWILIGHTERS!!!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

The past week had been…well to put it bluntly, hell. Alice had begun to decorate the dorm we were in, working us to near exhaustion. Though, after it was done it looked really good.

But, the worst part was Edward and Emmett. Emmett had not forgiven Rosalie for her ball kicking incident at tryouts. He explained that she had "killed his little swimmers", earning a death glare from Rose. She in turn had not forgiven him for being an ass. And I hadn't forgiven Edward. After his half-hearted attempt at an apology, he gave up totally which made me even more mad. I really thought he was different than the rest of the male population, instead he was a sexist pig.

The girl's real knight in shining armor was Jasper. He had congratulated us after practice and welcomed us to the team. He said if Emmett and Edward found him over at our dorm, like he was every day, they would castrate him. Alice just fell even more head over heels for him as the week went on. He was a gentleman and he cooked for us one night claiming his mother taught him how to make the delicious lasagna. He also gossiped like a girl which made Alice very happy and he spilled the dirt on the guys when we asked him, which was basically every day.

"Rosalie, I really don't feel comfortable telling you that, I honestly don't know either." He said.

"Wait, are you saying there were too many you can't even remember?!" She screamed.

"No! It's just, he was gone for a year before I came here. I guess, in high school he always had girls hanging off his arm, I just don't know if he had sex with them." Rosalie was absolutely fuming.

"Rose, you need to chill, I thought you were over him." I said cautiously.

"Oh I am, I just…don't like women getting taken advantage of." That was the biggest lie I had ever come out of her mouth. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shifted nervously in her seat.

"You know, I'm kind of tired, I'm gonna lay down for a bit before class." She said. She got up without another glance and shut the door to her room.

I looked to Alice with a worried glance and she had the same expression on her face.

"Bella, she's really upset, are you sure you're ok?" I decided to be honest.

"No, I'm not. And the disgusting stories Jasper tells about them don't help either. No offense Jasper."

"None taken." He actually looked relieved.

"Bella, maybe you should talk to him." Alice suggested.

"No, I won't do that. He needs to apologize. If we ever have a relationship I will not sit back seat to him. I need an equal relationship. Everyone should have that."

"Well, Jasper says he's all mopey after you "dumped" him." She put air quotations up considering we hadn't really been dating.

"He really has Bella, he just sits at his keyboard and plays this sad little song all day. Honestly, I've never been so glad for classes so I can get out of that apartment. They are really boring now." His speech made me a little guilty. Maybe I had been to harsh on Edward. I had his phone number. Should I call him? Then the image of his cold, indifferent face flashed in my mind and the pity call idea was squashed into oblivion. I would not be the first to crack.

"No, I'm sticking with my decision. I'm going to get ready for my class. It's my French class, I'm pretty excited for it."

"Ok Bella, I'm going to go to the coffee shop with Jazz, see you tonight." I hugged her goodbye and then walked down the hall to our rooms.

As I passed Rosalie's bedroom I heard a noise and stopped to listen. Then, I heard a little sob and my heart broke for her. Rosalie always had a tough time finding someone who liked her for her and not for her body.

In our sophomore year she started dating the football captain but, one night we went to a party and he drugged her and almost raped her before Tyler and Eric intervened. Not one of the five of us ever said anything and 3 months later it happened with Lauren Mallory and the captain was sent to a correctional facility. I reached for the doorknob and then hesitated right before I opened it.

Rosalie probably wanted privacy right now, and I also knew that if I went in there I would lose it too. Even though I only knew him for less than a week, Edward seemed like the perfect guy. Nice, sexy, smart, intellectual, everything I ever looked for in my short time dating guys. The thoughts swimming around in my head of spending more time with Edward made my eyes prick and then I was crying silently, still frozen outside of Rosalie's door. Would I ever get over him?

I padded to our shower and hopped in. As I shampooed my hair, I thought about ways I could get over him. I reasoned that if I avoided him at all costs other than our practice almost every day, I could make it easier on myself. I had seen him across campus getting to his classes. He was with his brothers and one time with Nick. I saw him a total of 7 times outside of practice this week. Was it bad that I remember what he was wearing on every occasion too. I smacked my head with my palm at my stupidity, honestly that was a border-line stalker statement. I didn't look at which hand I was using and I got soap in my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow." I felt around blindly in the shower.

My foot stepped on the bottle of shampoo and I slipped. I tried to catch myself on the side of the shower but fate decided that wouldn't happen. Instead, my hand smacked the plastic shelves that held all our razors and mine sliced a long gash into the inside of my wrist.

"OW SHIT!!!!!" I yelled. I quickly wiped the soap from my eyes and looked down at my wrist. I had to say, I didn't know that razors could do that kind of damage. It was really deep and the blood was flowing heavily from it. I heard the door open and Rose called out to me.

"Bella! What happened? Why did you yell?"

"Rose, I'm coming out hold on. Can you throw me a towel. Seconds later a blue towel flew over the shower curtain. I quickly wrapped myself up and stepped out to Rosalie.

"Jesus Bella! How the hell did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, here put this towel on it. Maybe it will stop the bleeding. Bella you should go to the hospital for that. You're losing a lot of blood, did you hit your vein?"

"I-I don't know. But I can't go because I'll miss my class. What will my professor think if I missed my first day of class?"

"But Bella, that looks serious." She said worriedly.

"No I'll go. I have to get ready, I'm going to be late." She gave me one more worried glance and then shut the door.

I quickly found our first aid kit and got some gauze and tape. After I washed it out, it still bled heavily. I put the gauze on and then the tape. I decided after my fiasco in the bathroom I didn't have time to really look that nice for class. I threw my hair up in a bun and quickly pulled on a sweatshirt, wincing as my wrist twisted the gash. I grabbed the books I would need and my bag and yelled at Rose that I would see her in 3 hours.

I quickly walked through the gates to the main buildings. It looked a bit rainy outside so I quickly walked through the doors. I searched for the door that read Timothy Hall and when I found it I walked through. I turned back around and shut the door and when I turned to face the classroom my heart literally stopped.

Edward was sitting in the middle of the classroom, doodling on his notebooks. I felt my face drain of color and then heat back up 10 fold. What could I do? Drop the class? I could, but I really liked French and excelled at it, and I doubt my adviser could get me another class now. So, like a strong mature woman I slunk quietly to the professor.

"Professor Hall?" I said as quietly as I could.

"Ah Bonjour! You must be Isabella Swan!" He said quite loudly. I cringed at how loud that was.

"Yes, I just wanted to say hello."

"Good, good. Well, I'm glad we've met and I think I'll start now so if you'll take a- oh well there is only one open now."

I looked up and the only seat open was next to Edward. Fate was definitely a son of a bitch. Edward _had _heard Professor Hall and his eyes were wide as he looked at me, then to the seat next to him. To my surprise he actually got a worried look to his eye. I internally screamed in frustration and begrudgingly trudged over to the seat next to Edward, the person I wanted to see most, the person I kept telling myself I never wanted to see again. I dropped my bag by the chair and then stared straight ahead. I felt his eyes boring into the side of my face but I refused to turn. When would the professor start the lesson?

"Bella." He said in more of a statement.

"Edward." I retorted right back in a less than civilized voice.

After another minute he turned fully toward me. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"No, not really." I flicked my eyes to him and saw a pained expression on his face.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because I'm not ready to yet."

"Does that mean you will eventually?" He pleaded.

"Edward, I-I don't know ok. I'm basically taking it a day at a time right now." I sighed.

He slumped back in the chair and I relaxed minimally that we were not talking to much anymore. I had been looking forward to this class. Now, all I wanted to do is get out.

Thirty minutes into the class we started writing notes. The gash was covered by my sweatshirt but every time I moved my arm to write it hurt really bad. And I felt a warm sensation on my arm. But, I wasn't going to show pain in front of Edward. I moved my arm quickly as I made a J when I felt a particularly sharp pain and I gasped.

"Ouch."

I heard a gasp of horror and turned to see Edward's eyes glued to my sleeve.

"Bella, get up we are going to the hospital, right now." He said forcefully.

I looked at my sleeve and saw a quickly growing red spot about the size of my fist.

I whipped back to him "No, I don't need to go to the hospital, its just a scratch." I said desperately. The sight of the ever-growing spot was making me sick.

He gave me an are-you-kidding-me look and then stood up. "Professor?"

Mr. Hall turned around quickly and stared at Edward. "Yes?"

"Bella and I need to leave. I am taking her to the hospital, it looks like she cut herself."

The room erupted in whispers and I shrank lower in my seat. I hated attention.

"Oh! Well, yes of course, go ahead." Then to my astonishment Edward grabbed my good arm in one hand and my bag in the other and literally dragged me out the door. It was pretty dark outside and it looks like thunder was evident.

"No! Edward stop!" I yelled at him. My arm was going numb and I was a bit scared as to why it was happening.

"Listen Bella! I am not going to stand by and watch you basically bleed to death because now its dripping on the ground." He looked pointedly and sure enough I saw little drops of blood seeping out of my sweatshirt.

"Oh my God." I said. The blood definitely made me dizzy and I wobbled on the ground.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed me as I was about to hit the ground and carried me bridal style to his car. He quickly brought me to the passengers seat and strapped me in and then slowly and carefully pulled my sleeve up.

"Jesus Bella, what the hell?"

"I slipped in the shower, I cut it on a razor."

"You definitely got the vein and you didn't clean it. It looks infected Bella." The gash really was horrendous.

"Jesus, I've gotta get you to the hospital." I was only vaguely aware of the pain when I saw his concerned expression.

Then I saw black fuzzy's in front of my face. I moaned quietly as I blacked out. All I heard was him screaming my name but it sounded like I was in water. And then I slumped forward in the seat.

EPOV

She slumped in her seat, her head lolled to the side. There was a lot of blood but not enough for her to pass out from it but, I wasn't taking chances and I burned rubber screaming out of the parking lot towards the hospital. I sped through 4 red light and

weaved through busy traffic like a pro and finally landed at the emergency room. I carried her in and a nurse shot toward me.

"What happened?"

"She cut herself with a razor I think it nicked her vein and she passed out from the blood she saw. But that was hours ago I think. It started bleeding pretty bad during our class."

By then another nurse showed up and took Bella and I to a room. I laid her down on the table and they took off her sweatshirt and stretched her arm out. They quickly cleaned off most of the blood and you could see the nasty gash. It wasn't the deepest I had seen but it was pretty deep and it was swollen around the edges. Just then a doctor walked in, and what surprised me most of all was that that doctor was my father.

"DAD?" I said surprised. He had been looking at files and hadn't seen me. His head snapped up and a smile spread across his face.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" He looked at Bella and then back to me.

"She's…a girl from my French class. She cut herself pretty bad and I took her here." I couldn't convince myself anymore.

Bella basically hated me. Her cold shoulder behavior during class was evidence enough. I had screwed everything up. I don't know what came over me that day on the pitch. We all knew we had the dream team. Everyone who was on the team last year knew. Everyone was coming back with more skill from the summer. When the three of them came on the pitch, an animalistic instinct took over. I didn't want someone encroaching on already perfect territory.

So, when the three of them ended up really good, and then when they schooled us, I felt very angry, I didn't get beat easily. But, I saw how they were, they would be excellent for the team, I just had to accept they were as good as me. I could accept that. All I wanted was Bella to talk to me again. I missed her laugh and her smile and all her witty comments.

Dad looked curiously at me and then Bella again but just shook his head. He would let it go for now.

"So Dad, what are you doing here? This is miles from home."

"Well, I came down to see an old colleague but, he got called short because of an emergency. He was short on staff in the emergency wing so I said I would help. Which brings us to…Isabella Swan." He sat next to her unconscious form. He looked at her pulse and her breathing. "Well I think the unconsciousness is do to anxiety and some slight shock. You said she saw the blood?" I nodded.

"Well that would do it. Lets give her a few more minutes. Edward I think it would be good practice if you did the stitches. We worked pretty hard with the chickens this summer." My father had gotten 100 frozen chicken breasts that I practiced suturing on.

"Does she have family here?" he asked non-chalantly.

"She has two roommates, Rosalie and Alice." I said without thinking.

"So, you do know her. I thought so, you looked very worried about her. You know it wasn't too bad."

"Dad, I really don't want to get into that now, she just…she's not interested at the moment." He nodded his head.

"Well her phone is there why don't you call her friends." I flipped the phone open and pressed speed dial for Alice.

"Bella? I thought you were in class right now." She started.

"Alice it's Edward. I-."

"Edward! What the hell are you doing with Bella you a-."

"Listen! There's been an accident."

BPOV

I woke up to a gentle pulling on my arm. I squinted against the harsh light and saw my dream come to life. Edward sat bent over me, his bronze hair sparkling in the light. A few pieces fell in his face and he had a look of intense concentration in his eye. His hands were moving and then I saw a needle and thread in his hands.

Oh Gods, he was sewing up my arm. I knew I would pass out again if I saw that so I just watched him. I felt something watching him. He was so cute when he was concentrating. There was a little crease in-between his eyes and they didn't move from the wound so he didn't notice me.

I looked at how his eyes had gold flecks around the iris, how he had a small speckling of freckles over his nose and how his lips parted ever so slightly while he was doing it. Oh, those lips. I thought back to the club to how it felt when he kissed me. How he had taken over my entire body with just that. The effect he had on me was intoxicating. But, I just couldn't let him win. I knew I was being stubborn about it all but, I didn't even know if I was ready for commitment. And if I committed to Edward, I knew I would never be able to let go. The pulling had stopped and he bent his head lower to inspect his work.

"Is it done?" I asked quietly. He jumped a little that I was awake but then smiled warmly.

"Yes I was just making sure they were even." He stared into my eyes and it felt like he was looking straight through me, to where my true feelings for him lay buried deep inside. He turned back around and took some gauze from a pile of instruments. Then he grabbed a orangish colored bottle. I had enough experience in emergency rooms to know it was Iodine, and that stuff stung like a bitch.

"Ok this might-."

"Sting?" I finished for him. He smiled back.

"Yes. You've been here before haven't you?"

"Many, many times." I replied back.

I took the pain pretty well, all I did was wince.

Alice burst in with Jasper in tow.

"Bella! What happened?" She cried kneeling down on the table.

"It's nothing, besides Edward fixed me up already." She looked relieved.

I turned back to Edward. "Thank you again for that." He looked down at me, just a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry the pleasures all mine." He said sincerely. I smiled internally. I knew I shouldn't egg him on but, talking like two civilized people was a start wasn't it?

"Jazz you'll never guess who's here for work." Edward said.

"Dad's here? When did that happen?" Just then the most amazing doctor I had ever seen walked through the door. And he was just a blond Edward with brown eyes. Edwards father looked exactly like him.

"Jasper! How are you here?"

"Um I came with Alice. Bella's roommate." Alice jumped up and shook his hand enthusiastically. "I'm Alice."

"I'm Carlisle. It's very nice to meet you." He chuckled.

We all talked for a few minutes and then Alice looked at her phone.

"Bella, it's late we had better get going." She replied.

I stood from the table and went to Carlisle. He leaned towards my ear.

"It was very nice to meet you Bella, I hope to see more of you in the future, I've never seen Edward more taken." I blushed red, Edward was taken with me.

"It was nice seeing you Bella." He smiled.

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you at class then." I hesitated.

We walked out the door and to the Porsche.

"Bella, I can't believe that happened. Edward was so sweet, why didn't you plan something with him?"

"Because I just can't, not yet. I'm not ready for commitment."

"Bella that's ridiculous. You know you are. You have been for awhile now and who better than Edward. Yes, he made a mistake, but everyone does. He is smart and handsome and he cares about you more than anyone else. Look what he did for you tonight. When you were too stubborn to go he took you for your own good. He's perfect for you. You know what? Tomorrow we are going to a pub Jasper knows. It's called Murray's. It'll help get your mind off things for awhile ok?"

"Ok Alice."

The stormier weather continued through the next day. I went to my mornings classes and got many concerned stares because of the 13 stitches in my wrist. Angela, who sat with me in my Lit. History class asked how I had done it and I ended up telling her my whole story.

She nodded her head and agreed with Alice. "Bella, he truly likes you. That's definitely evident. Just give him a chance." I smiled and wished her a good weekend. When I walked in the dorm I was ambushed by Rosalie and Alice and carted off to the crypt.

"Bella, since your being ridiculous about Edward, as are you and Emmett, Rose. I have decided that you should test the waters, just to show you guys how much better those two are for you. So, you're getting made up into sexy ladies for the bar tonight."

My hair was in what Alice called "sex curls" and Rosalie's hair was as straight as a pin. The cute black tank that Alice picked for me fit me well and I instantly loved it. When we got into the car park we saw lightning over the water. We quickly ran to the car and jumped in. As Alice drove to the bar we listened to old nineties songs and jammed in the car. We were all still laughing hysterically as we got out to meet Jasper.

"Hey Alice." He said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly making her blush. I smiled at the two of them together. They were a great couple, they were always so sweet to each other. We walked into the pub after that.

The place was really cool. It was sort of small with a cool old wooden bar. The walls were lined with different heads of animals. There were tables scattered across the room and above the ceiling were thousands of dollar bills with signatures on them. There was a warm, fun, Irish atmosphere to the place. The bartender asked what we wanted and I ordered a coke like everyone else. As we all sat talking in the bar Aaron from the soccer team came in.

"Aaron! Over here!" I called. His eyes lit up when he saw me and came over to join us.

"Hey guys, how's it been? Oh Bella, what did you do to your hand?"

"Aw it's nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing, are you going to be able to play?"

"Yea, I already talked to coach about it."

"That's good, we need a player like you." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Aaron that means a lot." I smiled up at him.

I didn't do I intentionally, but I looked up through my eyelashes. His face lit up even more at the prospect of me flirting with him. I was instantly wary but then thought back to what Alice said to us. I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward so why not test the waters a bit. There would be no harm done anyway.

We all swapped stories when I felt Aaron's hand on my shoulder. I wasn't exactly comfortable but I didn't shake it off. After a little while it slid down to my waist. It was a light touch but, it didn't ignite anything in me. We were just friends.

Jasper had just told us about the possibility of his parents finally moving into a large house in wine country when the door opened with a ding. I only took a half a look but I froze up when I did. Emmett, Edward and Nick all walked through the doors. The thunder clapping outside as the door shut. The leather of their coats was wet which meant it was finally raining out there. I tried to shrink into the wall but, that wouldn't happen when Emmett looked around and found Jasper in the corner.

"Jazz? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were studying?" Said Emmett a bit confused.

"Well, I met up with Alice and we just decided to come here and Bella and Rose and Aaron came too." He said.

I carefully watched Edward from behind Aaron's shoulder and saw his eyes zero in on Aaron's hand on my waist. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Was that jealously? It certainly looked a hell of a lot like jealously. Nick took in Aaron's arm too and cocked his head slightly at him. Aaron just shrugged and pulled me a bit closer.

Edward definitely looked madder at that. We all pulled tables together and talked. Edward sat on the other side of the table opposite me. His eyes were always trying to get my attention but, I was I bit embarrassed and I only smiled at him once. It must not have been convincing enough because he just ended up sulking more. Aaron, Jasper, and Emmett were all over 21 so they started drinking Guinness.

After a few beers they all got a little rowdy. They played crazy dart games, Emmett tried standing a pint on his head while trying to shoot, only to have it topple over on his shoulder. Aaron guffawed at him and came to stand back next to me by the bar. He grabbed me a little rougher this time but it was only the alcohol. I gently swatted his hand away. He started to get a smile on his face and I just shook my head. Then, I felt his hand roaming farther down until he grazed my butt a little.

I was going to give him a warning swat but I never got the chance. I saw a blur from the corner of my eye and then Aaron went sailing to the floor. Edward stood over him his fist raised. Nick jumped up and grabbed Edwards shoulders.

"Edward!" I yelled

"Don't you fucking touch her again or I swear to God." Edward snarled.

Emmett grabbed him too and they dragged him to the other side of the bar. Jasper ran over to help Aaron while the bartender came out to see if anything was broken.

"Aaron I'm so sorry!! I don't even know what's gotten into him!" I cried. Anger boiled within me. He was trying to control me. Well, to hell with him. I spun around to where Nick and Emmett were holding Edward back.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! OUTSIDE! NOW!" I yelled in his face.

He still had a murderous look in his face and I pushed him toward the door. He moved a little bit so I pushed harder until with a final push he stumbled out the door with me and into the poring rain. It was dark and the rain made it hard to see. It was raining so hard that I was soaked in a matter of seconds and so was he. I couldn't help but notice for a second how his shirt clung to his chest. I couldn't hear over the rain and thunder so I had to yell.

"What the _hell _was that?" I yelled

"He touched your ass Bella!"

"No shit! It was harmless! God, you're fucking ridiculous Edward! I can't believe you!"

"How could you let him do that to you?"

"It was a joke! Harmless, mindless, fun!"

"Are you joking?" He yelled

"Obviously not! God you are so damn protective! When are you going to lay. Off!"

"I-I don't _know!!!!_ You're just, _amazing!_ I can't even begin to describe you! Why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because! Because I can't forgive myself!!! God, I've only known you a week and already I think about you every second of every day. I always hope you're going to walk by me in the courtyards, or talk to me at the coffee shop, and I just never thought I would get this way but I just…I just can't hide what I feel for you anymore OK!!!! I CANT!!!!" I spilled everything I felt for him out in the cold rain. There was a few seconds where all I could hear was rain and then I heard him say it.

"Then don't." I whirled around to face him.

"What? What did you say?" I was sure I hadn't heard him right.

"I said then don't. Don't hide your feelings because I'm not. God, Bella! You've driven me crazy since the day we met. I love how your beautiful, and smart and witty, and sexy. I love how your nose wrinkles when you laugh, or how you eat just about anything with a fork. I love how every time I'm near you I get chills up my spine that I've never felt before in my life!" He ended out of breath.

He cradled his hand a little and winced when he moved it, it was probably broken. I stood there, my hair dripping around me. My jeans and top clinging to me uncomfortably. I just stood there like an idiot, my brain was trying to comprehend what he said. He had said he had the same feelings.

"Was all that…true?" I asked. He laughed exasperatedly.

"Bella, you have no idea how true those words are right now." Even through the rain, I could see his piercing green eyes stare straight at me.

And I knew. I wouldn't hide my feelings from him. I would take them as they came to me. I felt so far away from him even though we were only feet apart. I walked slowly through the mud right up to him so are chests were just touching. My hand cupped his cheek as he leaned down, his eyes never leaving mine. I lifted my other hand to his wet hair and curled my fingers around it. His fingers went to my hair, and then my eyes closed, and in the middle of the poring down rain, I kissed Edward like I have never kissed anyone before. Time stopped, I couldn't hear anything except my own heartbeat, it was just us, just like I wanted it to be. I didn't want to let go.

* * *

so I hope you all liked it!!!!!!!!!!! i did!!!!!! Please review you all are so amazing, your like a second family to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now to get some sleep its 4 in the morning!!!! Love To All!!!!!

~Ella


End file.
